SWITCH –TROCARAM MEU SEXO!
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Yatai! Kamus e Milo como vocês nunca viram...Milo morre, e ganha uma nova chance para salvar sua alma...tem que fazer uma mulher amálo de verdade...difícil..se você retorna no corpo de uma mulher. Fanfic concluída. Obrigada!
1. Chapter 1

**SWITCH –TROCARAM MEU SEXO!**

Nota: fic inspirada em filme homônimo...espero que curtam! XD

Capítulo 1:

Sábado...final de um dia no Santuário.

Casa de Escorpião.

Milo se preparava para sair mais uma vez, afinal ele não era de negar uma noitada de sábado, ainda mais após receber um telefonema excitante naquela manhã. Três ex-namoradas haviam lhe dito que não estavam mais furiosas com ele, por causa de seu...como diremos...descaso para com elas, e o chamaram para uma festinha.

Lógico que ele não recusou. Afinal, Lete, Danaê e Sophia eram mulheres belíssimas e o cavaleiro de Escorpião lembrava o quanto elas eram criativas na cama. Um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios com as possibilidades.

"Pelo jeito, já tem o que fazer hoje à noite!"-Kamus falou entrando na Casa do amigo.

"Ei, eu te falei que pode ir junto. A Lete faz mais o seu gênero, sabe? Loira, siliconada..."-falou, fazendo com as mãos a simulação da anatomia avantajada da garota, Kamus girou os olhos desaprovando a leviandade do amigo.

"Já disse que não é isso que me atrai em uma garota...aliás para você basta ser mulher, nada mais que isso!"

"Ah...e com você é diferente?"-o rapaz ajeitou os cabelos rebeldes e azulados, olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez, ajeitando seu armani e despediu-se do amigo.-"Não me esperem amanhã...nem sei se terei forças para aparecer amanhã!"

"Esta vida ainda te mata, Milo!"

"Pode ser...mas eu morro sorrindo!"-piscou e saiu da casa.

Kamus balançou a cabeça e decidiu ir para a sua casa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

E na casa de Lete...precisamente em uma banheira de hidromassagem, uma hora depois.

"Meninas...vocês sabem como mimar um homem."-comentou Milo, aceitando mais uma taça de champagne.

"Achou que estivéssemos ainda zangadas com você?"-Sophia perguntou, beijando-o no rosto.

"Pensei que sim...depois de como terminamos nossos relacionamentos. E agora...as três aqui juntas? Como amigas?"-suspirou.-"É um sonho, não é?"

"Não é não!"-Danaê, uma morena, se servindo de mais champagne sorrindo.

"Sabe, Milo..."-Sophia, de cabelos castanhos claros ficou sentada na beira da jacuzzi.-"O fato de ter nos seduzido, se divertido conosco e nos dispensado quando se cansou...como se não fossemos nada...isso magoou mesmo. Mas sabe o que mais doeu? Ter estragado nossas vidas!"

Milo sentiu a cabeça pesando, e sorrindo sem graça tentou focar o rosto de Sophia.

"O que disse?"

"Danaê terminou o noivado dela por sua causa. Agora o noivo se casou com outra e moram numa enorme casa. Lete perdeu uma oportunidade de emprego no exterior para ficar com você, namorado que soube que era traído...tudo por você. Para joga-la fora!"-o tom dela era mais agressivo.

"O que tinha na champagne?"-olhando as taças.

"Uma droga que o fará dormir."-respondeu Lete.

"Achamos que assim seria mais fácil nos vingarmos."-disse-lhe Danaê.-"Perdi meu casamento...perdemos tanta coisa por você e para que? Para que nos abandonasse pela primeira novidade que aparecesse!"

Milo tenta se levantar e não consegue, escorrega na banheira totalmente drogado. As três mulheres o seguram para debaixo da água. Ele luta...mas não consegue...está ficando se ar...e a última coisa que lembra antes de tudo ficar escuro é de refletir: "Que maneira idiota de um cavaleiro morrer..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Concordo que assim não condiz com a vida que levou...mas..."-Milo abre os olhos e sê vê em um enorme espaço branco, rodeado de brumas.-"..você mereceu, admita!"

Milo se vira e um homem de terno negro, olhos vermelhos e cabelos negros amarrados por um rabo de cavalo, o olhava divertido.

"Quem é você?"-o cavaleiro perguntou.

"Sou o diabo!"-ele faz um gesto.-"Vamos, não tenho tempo a perder. Tenho hora marcada na Casa Branca."

"OW! Peraí!"-Milo fez um gesto pedindo tempo.-"Eu não vou com você a lugar algum! Onde estou?"-olhou para si mesmo.-"Cadê as minhas roupas?"

"Você morreu."-uma idosa de cabelos e olhos cor de mel apareceu.-"Vestes mundanas não são necessárias aqui."

"Onde estou? EI!"-tampou sua anatomia com as mãos ao vê-la.-"Isso é constrangedor."

"Eu sou Deus."-afirmou a velha serena.

"Eu...morri?"-Milo perguntou-se.-"Droga! Pensei que morreria lutando mais uma vez...não afogado na banheira pelas ex-namoradas."

"Não sabe o quanto as mulheres podem ser vingativas quando traídas?"-o diabo o cutucou.-"Elas são fogo! Brincou com elas e se queimou. E vai se queimar mais um pouco...vamos."

"Espere um pouco."-a velha disse e o diabo revirou os olhos.

"Não tem o que fazer aqui! Pelos pecados da carne que ele cometeu..luxuria, descaso, mentiras, seduziu e abandonou centenas de mulheres!"

"Você contou!"-Milo espantou-se.

"Sim...278 para ser exato."

"Mas esqueceu-se dos anos que lutou pela justiça e paz na Terra?"-Deus falou.-"E os sacrifícios que fez pela vida da humanidade?"

"Ele seguia as ordens de uma deusa pagã! Um mero soldado sem vontade!"

"EI! Estou aqui, tá?"-Milo ofendido.-"E tem mais! Depois de tudo o que fiz em vida não mereço uma segunda chance?"

Deus e o diabo o olharam...

"Terceira ou quarta...também perdi a conta!"-sorrindo sem graça.-"Bem...mereço ou não mereço?"

"Não."-respondeu o diabo.

"Todos merecem ser salvos."-respondeu Deus.

"Lá vem Você com esse papo de Salvação!"-suspirou o outro.-"Tá. Que seja. O que sugere?"

"Que ele volte para a Terra...e que aprenda a amar uma mulher verdadeiramente. Com toda a pureza que a palavra signifique. E que este amor lhe seja correspondido em igualdade."-respondeu Deus.-"Para salvar sua alma."

"Moleza."-falou Milo.

"Em apenas um ano."-completou.

"Tudo bem."

"Mas..."-acrescentou o diabo.-"Não será tão fácil. Terá que ser do meu jeito que irá retornar, ou nada feito!"

"Eu encaro o que você quiser, ô do Enxofre!"-Milo diz com convicção.

"Certo."-o diabo sorri.-"Se falhar...você é meu!"

Tudo ficou claro...um brilho intenso o cegou. Depois, ele desperta mais uma vez.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abriu os olhos, não estava mais dentro da banheira, e sentia frio. Sorriu, isso significava que estava vivo e que teve apenas um pesadelo. Deve ter bebido demais, dormido...isso! Era isso mesmo!

Levantou-se ouvindo as garotas rindo. Olhou ao redor, procurando suas roupas, as viu diante de um espelho no canto do banheiro, em cima de uma cadeira, caminhou até as roupas, já as ajeitava, olhou no espelho...voltou a se concentrar nas roupas e...

Voltou a se olhar no espelho de olhos arregalados. Apontava para ele...queria dizer algo, olhou para trás, depois para o espelho. Tocou nele...ainda não acreditando no que via...depois tocou-se...sentiu os seios fartos...o ventre liso e ...

"Não..."-procurando por algo mais no baixo ventre, assustando-se com a voz fina.-"É um pesadelo!"

Criando coragem, olhou para baixo e desmaiou.

Com dificuldades ergueu-se e voltou a se encarar no espelho...ainda achando que não podia se real...havia se transformado em uma mulher!

"Isso não pode estar acontecendo!"-gemeu, passando as mãos pelos cabelos azulados e rebeldes.-"Não posso ter virado mulher! Impossível!"

Tratou-se de se vestir, as roupas ficaram enormes em seu corpo agora delgado. Precisava sair dali antes que as loucas voltassem. Precisava pedir ajuda a Atena e...COMO EXPLICAR A ATENA O QUE HOUVE?

Não. Melhor não! Precisava de ajuda! Kamus! Sim, Kamus era seu melhor amigo. Era sensato! Ia ter alguma idéia do que fazer! Precisava voltar ao Santuário e depressa!

Saiu pela janela, escutou vozes se aproximando e correu pela rua o máximo que pode, só parando vários quarteirões para respirar.

"Isso é um pesadelo. Só pode, Milo. Calma...respira...calma..."-apalpou um de seus seios.-"ISSO NÃO É POSSIVEL!"

"Ei, gata! Quer carona?"-um homem ofereceu em seu carro, e Milo ergueu o dedo médio para ele.-"Sapatão!"

"Quase acertou."-Milo murmurou, correndo para o Santuário.

Evitando os guardas e sentinelas por caminhos que somente os cavaleiros conheciam, Milo subiu as escadarias por um atalho e correu diretamente para a Casa de Aquário. Parou diante dela e respirou profundamente, imaginando o que dizer a Kamus.

"Vejamos...Kamus, sou eu Milo...eu morri e Deus e o diabo estavam disputando minha alma, me mandaram pra Terra no corpo de mulher e tenho que fazer uma mulher se apaixonar verdadeiramente por mim para salvar minha alma. Tem algo forte para eu beber? Vou precisar!"-ponderou.-"Não...ele vai achar que sou uma louca..LOUCO!"-corrigiu-se.-"DROGA!"

Suspirou...precisava criar coragem antes que alguém aparecesse ali e o visse daquele jeito. Entrou na Casa de Aquário, pelas horas sabia que Kamus já estava dormindo e foi diretamente para seu quarto. Bateu na porta insistentemente.

"Kamus...Kamus...KAMUS!"-gritou.

Logo a porta se escancarou e um Cavaleiro de Aquário, usando apenas uma cueca boxer preta, indignado por ter seu sono interrompido, e visivelmente furioso o encarou:

"Quem? Como entrou aqui?"-passando por ela e olhando para os lados.-"Moça, quem te colocou aqui?"

"Kamus! Preciso muito lhe falar e..."-começou a falar.-"Kamus, sou eu Milo...eu morri e Deus e o diabo estavam disputando minha alma, me mandaram pra Terra no corpo de mulher e tenho que fazer uma mulher se apaixonar verdadeiramente por mim para salvar minha alma."-sorriu e entrou no quarto.-"Tem algo forte para eu beber? Vou precisar!"

"É alguma brincadeira?"-olhou para o corredor e gritou.-"O ENGRAÇADINHO QUE TÁ FAZENDO ESTA PEGADINHA É PRA SAIR AGORA OU VIRA SORVETE!"

"Kamus, não é pegadinha! Sou eu. O Milo!"

Kamus a olhou dos pés a cabeça, ergueu uma sobrancelha e começou a rir...na verdade gargalhar.

"Milo...boa."-e voltou a gritar no corredor.-"MILO! VEM BUSCAR A SUA NAMORADA OU EU TE CAPO!"-e depois resmungou.-"E isso lá é hora para brincadeiras sem graça?"

"Ô PINGUIM DE GELADEIRA! SOU EU!"-gritou, segurando pelos ombros.-Preciso de ajuda!"

"Moça..."-olhou para trás e percebeu que ninguém aparecia, imaginou-se diante de alguém perturbado.-"Está obviamente confusa! E...está com as roupas do Milo? O que houve com ele?"

"EU SOU O MILO!"-esbravejou.

"Ah, tá...e eu sou Posseidon. Prazer."-ironizou empurrando-a para fora do quarto.-"Agora, como uma boa maluca, volte para o hospício de onde veio!

"Cada namorada louca que o Milo arranja,"- refletia olhando para o traseiro dela,-"boazuda, mas maluca...'

"Tá. Eu sou uma louca!"-Milo dizia transtornado.-"Não sou o Milo. Mas se eu não fosse o Milo...saberia que tem uma cicatriz na coxa por ter caído em algumas pedras pontiaguda durante um treino, que tem alergia a morangos, é viciado em chocolate, odiou suas férias em Mônaco por que extraviaram suas malas no aeroporto e teve que comprar tudo de novo, mas achou educativo o passeio que fez em Moçambique... que você até os oito anos morria de medo de palhaços e que somente Milo sabia disso?"

Kamus a encarou perplexo...boquiaberto...

"Você perdeu a virgindade aos quinze anos com a minha prima Hebe...aliás...puta sacanagem, sabia que eu era afim dela!"

"Mi...Milo..."-balbuciou, apontando para ele.

"Eu."-levantou a mão, desanimada.

Kamus sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e sentou-se no chão. Não podia ser verdade!

"Como? Que? Onde? QUE HOUVE?"

"Uma longa...longa...história."-suspirou.

Mal sabia que a história estava só começando...

Continua...

Nota: acho que surpreendi algumas pessoas e choquei outras com este fic...XD

Não virei yaoista, que fique claro, mas eu revi este filme, um cult...e comecei a imaginar o Milo e o Kamus vivendo a situação e comecei a rir na sala...Meus pais e minhas irmãs me olharam estranho.

E pensei..por que não?

Espero que gostem! XD!


	2. Chapter 2

**SWITCH –TROCARAM MEU SEXO!**

**Capítulo 2**

Com um gole só, Kamus sorveu todo o conteúdo de seu copo, sentindo o conhaque queimar sua garganta até o estômago. Mas diante dos fatos, ele não era o único que precisava de uma bebida.

"E isso é tudo."-Milo acabava de contar tudo o que havia acontecido e olhava para o amigo com ansiedade.-"E?"

Kamus ergueu um dedo, pedindo tempo. Encheu o copo novamente e o bebeu. Respirou fundo e concluiu:

"Você está ferrado!"

"Ótima argumentação!"-Milo colocou as mãos na cintura furioso.-"O que se podia esperar do senhor "Sensibilidade". Que outro conselho útil você me tem?"

"Calma. Fique calma...calmo...calma...ah, sei lá como me referir a você agora!"-Kamus passou a mão pelos cabelos num gesto nervoso.-"Temos que falar com Atena!"

"Acha que adiantará?"

"Não sei. Mas fico imaginando a reação dela e dos demais."-Kamus ia encher seu copo novamente, mas Milo pegou a garrafa e a bebeu diretamente da boca.

"Eu não sei se conseguirei encarar os outros assim!"

"Consegue sim."

"Me diz como?"-Milo fica diante de Kamus e dá uma volta como se exibisse.-"Como acha que irão reagir ao me verem assim!"-coloca as mãos nos peitos e pergunta furioso.

"Não faz isso."-Kamus pediu, a cena o incomodou.-"Você não vai estar nessa sozinho. Estarei do seu lado!"

"Sério?"

"Amigos são para isso."-pegando a garrafa.-"Melhor irmos dormir."

"Não posso voltar para a Casa de Escorpião assim. E tem outra...Minhas roupas ficaram enormes para mim agora. Não posso sair assim e..."

"Durma aqui, no quarto de hospedes. Não seria a primeira vez, certo? Amanhã pela manhã eu arrumo algo para que vista."-e acrescentou colocando a mão sobre seu ombro.-"Acredito que resolveremos isso."

"Obrigado, Kamus. Sabia que podia contar com você, amigão."-dá um soco amigável no braço de Kamus e se dirige para o quarto, tentar dormir.

"Ele tá ferrado!"-bebeu outra dose de conhaque.-"Mon Dieu..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na manhã seguinte...

Nenhum deles havia passado a noite bem, devido à gravidade de situação. Mas Milo acabou adormecendo, se rendendo ao cansaço. Enquanto que Kamus apenas esperou a aurora para providenciar roupas adequadas a Milo.

Correu até uma casa, pegando "emprestado" do varal algumas roupas femininas, e deixando debaixo da porta algumas notas referentes à elas. Correu de volta, evitando as pessoas.

Bateu na porta do quarto onde Milo dormia, e como de costume foi logo entrando.

"Milo, trouxe isto e..."-parou boquiaberto diante da cena...a bela mulher em que Milo se transformou dormindo só com a roupa de baixo dele.-"Mon Dieu..."

"Hum..Quié?"-perguntou sonolenta, sentando na cama e depois ergueu a sobrancelha diante da cara de bobo do amigo.-"Que foi...?"

Percebeu o que era e se cobriu com lençol.

"Mais respeito, porra!"-jogando o sapato em Kamus que desviou.

"Desculpe..."-limpando a garganta.-"Foi o costume...er...bem...Trouxe roupas para você, espero aqui fora!"-saiu rapidamente, jogando as roupas na cama.

Do lado de fora do quarto, Kamus se recriminava pelos seus atos. Era seu amigo ali! Mas, ficava difícil evitar de reparar que também era uma mulher linda...com um belo corpo e...se deu um tapa na cara.

"Isso não tá certo."

Assim que se recriminou, a porta foi aberta. Milo o encarou.

"Não fica sem jeito, cara. Foi sem querer, eu sei."-falava ajeitando o vestido.-"Tá apertado na frente."

"È que você tem mais...er...peitos que a moça que me emprestou."-falou corando.

"È mesmo."-olhando-se no espelho.-"Cara...mulher de peito grande sofre!"

"Fique aqui até que eu volte, Milo."-pediu Kamus, saindo.-"Irei falar com Atena primeiro e traze-la aqui, se achar que é mais fácil para você."

"Por favor, Kamus. Eu não tenho coragem de sair agora."

"Espere aqui e..."-virou-se e deu de cara com Shura entrando na casa.-"SHURA!"

"Qual a surpresa? A gente não combinou de sair cedo para..."-parou de falar ao perceber a presença de Milo. Comentou com um sorriso de malícia.-"Ah...noite agitada, né?"

"Nem imagina quanto."-o aquariano respondeu frio.

"Prazer, senhorita. Eu sou Shura."-pegando na mão de Milo e fazendo menção de beijar, mas recebe um soco na boca.

"Que?"-Shura não acreditando na força dela.

"Shura não mexe com ela tá? Acontece que..."-Kamus ia explicar.

"Eu sou Milena, irmã do Milo."-se apresentou, para a surpresa dos dois cavaleiros.-"E não gosto que um macho queira me beijar!"

"Tá...tá..."-falou Shura pedindo paz, e chamando Kamus em um canto.-"Não sabia que o Milo tinha uma irmã...ainda mais que não é chegada em homem. Ela é ajeitadinha...mas..."

"Shura...depois eu te conto tudo. Agora dá licença. Sai da minha casa, tenho um assunto urgente com Atena."-empurrando Shura para fora.-"Já volto...Milena!"

"Kamus, o Milo sabe que a irmã dele dormiu na sua casa?"-Shura perguntou preocupado.

"Sabe sim. Acredite. Agora, tchau!"-empurrando ele para fora e correndo para o Templo de Atena.

Shura ficou ali parado, pensando e achando que alguma coisa estava errada ali. Milo havia dito que era filho único, não tinha irmãos ou irmãs...aquilo estava muito estranho. Pensou em contar este fato para mais alguém, e foi para a casa de Virgem.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meia hora depois...

Enquanto esperava o retorno de Kamus, com Atena, Milo ficou andando pela casa de Aquário. Não tinha nada para fazer, e veio a sua mente a imposição divina para salvar-se de ir para o inferno. Fazer uma mulher amá-lo de verdade.

Sorriu triste, passando a mão pelo próprio corpo. Como conseguir conquistar uma mulher assim? A sexualidade dela deveria ser dúbia para isso agora.

"O diabo tava me zoando, só pode!"-murmurou.

"Ora...que graça teria a aposta se eu permitisse que voltasse em seu antigo corpo?"-falando nele, o próprio apareceu diante de Milo.-"Se retornasse em seu antigo corpo, certamente seduziria alguma idiota sonhadora e pronto...alma salva. Não ia facilitar pra você não."

"Desinfeta, ô do Enxofre!"-apontando sua agulha escarlate para ele.-"Posso tá neste corpo, mais ainda sou um Cavaleiro de Atena!"

"Calma, querida. Vim em paz. Apenas para te lembrar que tem apenas 365 dias para salvar sua alma."-e sorriu.-"E sinceramente...gostei de seu novo visual."

"Guarda seus avisos e os coloque onde o sol não bate!"-Milo respondeu furioso.

"Tudo bem..."-começou a gargalhar, irritando Milo.-"Sei que terei sua alma no final, Milena!"

"Ei..."-virou-se para brigar com o diabo, mas ele sumiu.-"Agora me faltava ele aparecer e me azucrinar."

Ouviu passos e de trás de um pilar, sentiu um cosmo conhecido e engoliu em seco com ele ali.

"Isso não se vê todos os dias."-Shaka comentando, erguendo uma sobrancelha, e encarando um Milo que havia mudado de cor, literalmente.-"Não é todos os dias que presencio o diabo discutindo com um cavaleiro...e este estar um pouco...diferente do normal."

"A...a...a..."-Milo não conseguia começar a frase.

"A...?"-Shaka insistiu.

"Está me confundido! É normal! Eu sou a Milena, irmão do Milo. Aquele cara que estava aqui era um ex que eu mandei pastar e ele não se toca e..."-disparou a falar sem parar.-"..e você não está acreditando em uma palavra sequer que estou dizendo, não é?"

"Não mesmo."-respondeu sério.-"Seu corpo mudou...mas seu cosmo continua o mesmo."

"Ai...não queria que soubessem disso!"-lamentou-se.

"Acredite. Não tenho a pretensão de lhe causar algum constrangimento. Temos mais visitantes."-indicou o corredor, onde os cosmos de Atena, Kamus e Shion se aproximavam.

Atena ao saber de toda a história veio rapidamente, e colocou a mão sobre a boca, segurando uma expressão de assombro ao ver "Milena".

"Por Zeus...Milo."-ela a abraçou com carinho.-"Quando Kamus conseguiu finalmente contar a história de maneira a entendermos, viemos rapidamente."

Shion estava pasmo com o fato do Cavaleiro de Escorpião ter se transformado e não conseguia articular nada.

"Atena, por favor. Há algo que possa ser feito?"-Kamus perguntou ansioso e viu Shaka finalmente.-"Antes que todo o Santuário saiba?"

"Em um caso desses, não sei se posso interferir!"-Atena lamentou.-"Está além das minhas forças contrariar uma decisão Dele."

"Talvez a única solução seja cumprir o acordo que fez."-comentou Shaka.

"Isso aí!"-Milo exultou.-"Tudo o que tenho que fazer é conquistar uma mulher e faze-la me amar. E fico livre disso!"

"Não acredito que seja tão fácil..."-Kamus ponderou.

"Não venha agourar."-falou Milo irritada.

"Bem...antes que mais nada. Precisamos lhe arranjar roupas adequadas."-comentou Atena.-"Kamus, Shaka e Shion...para o restante do Santuário, Milo está ausente, em viagem e sem data para voltar. Em seu lugar, e usando sua armadura estará sua irmã gêmea, Milena."

"Milena..."-Milo gemeu.-"Que humilhante!"

"Vamos fazer compras."-Atena determinou, "Milena" e os demais a encararam.-"Ela não pode usar as roupas do "irmão", pode? Kamus, nos acompanhe. Shaka, conto com sua discrição para que os demais não fiquem fazendo especulações."

"Em outras palavras...segurar a fofoca."-"Milena" suspirou.

"O que não será também fácil."-Kamus lançou um olhar para fora, sentindo os cosmos dos companheiros.-"Shura já deve ter comentado sobre a novidade."

"Vamos, e mantenha-se firme."-aconselhou Shion.

Sem muitas opções, "Milena" seguiu a reencarnação da deusa de justiça e o Grande Mestre, sentindo seu estômago revirar com a possibilidade de seus amigos souberem da verdade e virar alvo de chacotas. Mas Kamus coloca a mão sobre seu ombro, incentivando-o a continuar.

Do lado de fora, as vozes curiosas sobre a linda mulher na Casa de Aquário cessaram ao verem seu morador e convidados saírem.

"Cavaleiros."-Atena fez as apresentações, tentando ser natural.-"Esta é Milena, irmã gêmea de Milo e atual amazona de Escorpião. Até o retorno do cavaleiro desta casa zodiacal. Sejam amistosos com ela."

Um silêncio constrangedor se instaurou. Milena se viu sendo alvo de vários pares de olhos masculinos que a mediam dos pés a cabeça, e isso não foi nada agradável. Ainda mais, o brilho de interesse que percebeu em alguns daqueles olhos.

"E aí?"-perguntou, quebrando o clima.

"Esquece, Saga...ela não parece gostar de homem."-Shura sussurrou para o geminiano que parecia hipnotizado.

"Hã?"-pareceu acordar de um transe.-"Fala sério."

"Falo sim. Quer ver?"-e cutucou Máscara da Morte diante dele.-"Vai lá e dá as boas vindas, Câncer."

"E vou mesmo!"-sorrindo com malícia, se aproximando dela e abraçando-a pelos ombros.-"Bem vinda ao Santuário, ragazza...se quiser eu te mostro tudo e..."

Máscara da Morte voou escada abaixo, cortesia de Milena.

"Não disse?"-Shura falou.

"Máscara não conta. Ele não sabe chegar numa mulher!"-Saga comentou.

"Que fique bem claro."-Milena falava.-"O próximo engraçadinho eu mando uma Antares diretamente em seus..."

"Vamos Milena!"-Kamus puxando-a pelas escadarias, seguidos por Atena.

Os demais ficaram observando aquilo, sem entender. Olharam ao mesmo tempo para Shion e Shaka, bombardeando-os de perguntas.

"Não sabia que Milo tinha irmã!"

"Como nunca ouvimos falar dela?"

"Cadê o Milo?"

"Calma...calma..."-pedia Shion em vão.-"Shaka, diga algo!"

Todos olharam para Shaka.

"Milo está viajando e a irmã dele está em seu lugar. Simples assim."-respondeu Virgem, descendo para a sua casa.

"Sei não...algo não me cheira bem aqui."-Kanon comentou.

"Não é o Máscara, ele tá lá embaixo."-riu Aiolia.-"Que mulher brava!"

"Tem algo errado aqui, e eu vou descobrir."-Shura ponderou.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kamus, solta meu braço. Parece que vai arrancá-lo!"-Milena protestou, e Kamus finalmente parou.-"Qual é? Por que me puxou de repente assim?"

"Milo teria mandado eles ao inferno pelas brincadeiras, se elas o irritassem."-disse Kamus.

"Sim e daí?"

"No momento, você não é mais Milo de Escorpião... "Milena"!"

"Não precisa ficar me lembrando!"-respondeu mordaz.-"Viu a maneira que eles olharam para mim? Parecia que eu estava em exposição e..."

"A maioria feminina se sente assim."-respondeu Atena.

"Ainda mais com um vestido assim tão justo."-murmurou Kamus.

"Culpa sua!"-Mlena apontou para o amigo.

"Minha?"

"Você me arranjou este vestido!"

"Não tenho culpa de que você esteja assim...assim..."

"Assim como?"

Alguns soldados passaram e assobiaram para Milena, fazendo-a corar de raiva e apontou para eles a Antares, mas Kamus segurou sua mão.

"Não pode querer fuzilar todos que mexerem com você!"

"Por que não? Isso me faria muito feliz agora!"

"Acostume-se! Para os homens é difícil não se comportar como idiotas na frente de uma mulher bonita! E você sabe disso!"

"Quero que este pesadelo termine!"-resmungou Milena e depois encarou o amigo com ar divertido.-"Me acha uma mulher bonita, Kamus?"

Kamus mudou de cor, e engasgou. Não sabendo o que responder. Depois olhou furioso para Milo quando este começou a rir.

"Que isso, tava te zoando."-ainda rindo.

"Oras..."-Kamus segurou a vontade de apertar o pescoço dela.

"Podemos ir?"-Atena perguntou, também segurando o riso pelo constrangimento de Kamus.

Milena concordou com um aceno de cabeça e acompanhou a deusa. Kamus resmungou alguma coisa ininteligível antes de segui-las. Com as palavras de "Milena" martelando na cabeça..."Me acha uma mulher bonita, Kamus?"...Claro que a achava linda! Ele não era cego! Mas que estava ficando confuso com tudo isso...estava.

Continua...

Obrigada a todos que acompanham o fic...nossa! Fiquei feliz com a repercussão dele!

Obrigada a Arthemisys e Lulu-lilits por terem betado.

E sim, o nome do filme e o nome do fic são os mesmos! Mas não garanto o mesmo final.


	3. Chapter 3

**SWITCH –TROCARAM MEU SEXO!**

**Capítulo 3**

Como ele odiava fazer compras! Não entendia o desatino das mulheres em ficar horas e horas em uma mesma loja, experimentar todas as coleções e não comprar nada...quando não desfalcavam o cartão de crédito comprando além do necessário.

Kamus tinha uma filosofia a respeito de compras em Shoppings...era entrar, comprar e sair.

Mas agora, lá estava ele...sentado em uma poltrona de uma butique conceituada e de grife, esperando Atena que estava comprando praticamente um guarda roupas inteiro e novo para "Milena".

E ela estava gostando disso! Agora...Milena...

"Eu não vou usar isso!"-dizia devolvendo um vestido de cetim para a vendedora.-"Já disse...quero roupas básicas. Jeans e camisetas!"

"Milena."-Atena pegou o vestido de volta.-"Iremos a uma loja assim daqui a pouco. Por que não..."

"Com todo respeito, senhorita Kido. Eu não vou usar isto!"-olhou para Kamus.-"Você me imagina usando esta micro saia?"

Kamus piscou várias vezes antes de responder. Milo não usaria, isso era óbvio...mas a imagem de Milena usando algo tão ousado lhe veio a mente e ele pigarreou.

"Não combina com você."-respondeu.

"Viu? Não combina comigo."

"Então faremos o seguinte. Vou ali separar alguns jeans se você experimentar só mais esse!"-a deusa estendeu uma peça de roupa vermelha, com olhos brilhantes.-"Por favor?"

"Está se divertindo com isso."-resmungou, pegando a roupa e entrando no provador.

"Kamus, já volto."-falou a deusa, acompanhando a vendedora até o balcão de roupas básicas e jeans.

Kamus suspirou pesadamente, olhando para o relógio e se perguntando quanto tempo demorariam ainda. Então a cortina do provador abriu-se e Milena saiu. Kamus engasgou com a imagem.

Ela usava um vestido vermelho, justíssima ao corpo. Um decote ousado em V destacava os seios fartos e firmes, bem como a saia as pernas longas e torneadas.

"Me sinto aquela garota do filme Uma Linda Mulher!"-Milena disse, olhando-se no espelho e puxando a saia.-"Como as mulheres conseguem andar sem que estas saias levantem? É pratica ou o que?"

Esta era uma questão que não passava pela mente de Kamus no momento e sim, porque ele não conseguia parar de olhar para as curvas da mulher, que até a noite de ontem, era o seu melhor amigo?

"Kamus! O que acha?"-Milena o chamou e Kamus voltou a realidade.

"Hã? O que?"

"Atena tá tirando uma da minha cara, não tá? Me pedindo para usar isso!"-apontava para o vestido.

"Acho que se é para manter o disfarce...não custa usar algo feminino às vezes."-não acreditava no que havia dito.

"Acha?"-olhou-se no espelho.-"Mas não esta coisa. Só falta a bolsinha para que eu vá até a esquina!"

"Na verdade...ficou muito bem em você."-respondeu corando.

"Hã?"

"Com licença! Vou tomar um café lá fora!"-Kamus saiu apressado, indignado com o rumos dos próprios pensamentos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais uma longa e interminável hora se passou, desde que saiu da loja e sentou-se na praça de alimentação do lado de fora, olhando para o copo descartável vazio em sua mão. Kamus ficava pensando que estava apenas surpreso com o que havia acontecido com Milo, apenas isso.

Afinal, não era um monge e tinha uma vida sexual ativa. O súbito calor que sentia ao ver Milena era conseqüência da surpresa! Não era todo dia que um amigo morria e reencarnava em uma mulher estonteante! Era a única explicação que tinha a respeito disse e a mais plausível.

Não era a falta de uma companhia feminina, isso tinha certeza!

Então, elas apareceram, com várias sacolas da loja entre roupas e calçados. Suspirou aliviado, finalmente iriam embora.

"Prontas para irmos?"-perguntou solícito, carregando algumas sacolas de Atena e Milena.

"Ainda não. Faltam mais algumas coisas."-respondeu Atena.

"O que?"-perguntaram Kamus e Milena ao mesmo tempo.

"Coisas para a sua toalete. Mulheres usam muitas coisas não sabia?"-riu da careta que Milena fez.

"Sei...creme para isso, para aquilo."-suspirou.

"E lingerie!"-acrescentou a deusa. Kamus e Milena arregalaram os olhos.-"Não quer usar cuecas com as roupas que comprou? Quer?"

"Aí reforçaria a teoria do Shura sobre minha opção sexual!"-Milena sorriu.-"Não é má idéia...espantaria eles."

"Vamos comprar lingerie!"-sentenciou Atena, puxando Milena.

"Kamus...socorro!"-ela estendendo a mão para o amigo.

"Eu não entro em uma loja de lingerie."-avisou, voltando a sentar-se na praça e suspirando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando finalmente acabaram de fazer todas as compras, já havia passado e muito da hora do almoço. Famintos, resolveram lanchar. Em um dado momento, enquanto conversavam sobre o que a deusa faria para ajudar Milo sobre sua atual condição, o celular de Saori tocou.

"Com licença...problemas na Fundação."-afastou-se da mesa, para conversar melhor do lado de fora da lanchonete.

"Ela não para um minuto!"-Milo brincou, e viu o semblante sério de Kamus.-"O que foi?"

"Nada. Apenas pensando."

"Sobre o que?"

"Como fará para cumprir sua parte no acordo?"

"Sabe que fiquei pensando nisso também. Certamente não será nada fácil!"-suspirou, e parou de falar quando a garçonete veio para anotar os pedidos.

"O que vão querer?"-ela perguntou.

"Hum...Sanduíche de peito de peru."-pediu Kamus.-"E esta torta surpresa?"

"Especialidade da casa."

"Vou querer uma."

"Não."-falou Milena.-"Tem morangos. É alérgico."

"É calda de morango!"

"Mesmo assim. Traz uma de limão para ele mesmo!"-pediu.-"E também um sanduíche de peito de peru. Saori pede quando voltar."

"Não peça para mim minha sobremesa! Eu sei escolher!"

"Ah, sim...e quero ver você todo vermelho e cheio de perebas na cara por causa da alergia ao morango. Lembra da festa de Natal do ano passado? O que disse? "É só um morango, não vai me fazer mal." Resultado: eu te carregando para um hospital!"

"Precisa lembrar disso?"

"Escuta sua namorada, ela parece que se preocupa muito com você."-a garçonete piscou e deixou-os parados e boquiabertos.

"Não é minha/meu namorado/a!"-falaram ao mesmo tempo, depois se olharam corados.

Atena voltou a mesa.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"-perguntou séria ao vê-los com caras amarradas.

"Nada."-responderam ao mesmo tempo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais tarde no Santuário, Kamus ajudava Milena a levar as compras, já que Atena tinha um compromisso de negócios da Fundação e foi para a sede da sua empresa em Atenas, onde era esperada.

Chegaram na Casa de Escorpião, estranhando durante a caminhada que as casas anteriores estivessem vazias, e um grande número de cosmos reunidos na Casa de Capricórnio. Boa coisa não era!

"Se a situação não for revertida, terá que contar a eles sua condição, mona mi!"

"Eu sei..."-suspirou.

"Vamos, ajudo a guardar suas coisas."-entrando na casa e diretamente para o quarto dela.

"Pode largar em qualquer lugar aí!"-Milena pediu se jogando na cama.-"Meus pés doem!"

"Os meus também!"-Kamus sentou-se na cama ao lado dela.

"Engraçado, não é?"-Milena comentou, olhando para o teto.

"Se refere ao estranho senso de humor do diabo?"-perguntou Kamus, deitando-se na cama e apoiando a cabeça com a mão.

"Isso também!"-riu e Kamus notou que a risada dela era contagiante.-"Apesar dos pesares, continua meu amigo! Cara, juro que tive medo de te contar o que houve e você me tratar como uma aberração, sei lá!"

"Mas mesmo assim, veio diretamente a mim quando se viu em apuros!"

"Não conseguia pensar em mais ninguém!"-suspirou.-"Só você veio a minha mente. Sei que não importava as dificuldades, você me apoiaria. Eu deveria ter tido a mesma postura com você, quando...naquela ocasião...pensei que era um traidor!"

"Águas passadas."

"Eu sei. Sinto muito ter sido um péssimo amigo!"

"E quem disse que você é um péssimo amigo?"-encarou-a surpreso.

"Eu sei que sempre o coloquei em saias justas desde que nos conhecemos...agora, eu uso uma saia justa!"

Kamus começou a gargalhar com a comparação. Foi inevitável isso. Milena ficou séria, espantada. Raramente havia visto Kamus soltar-se dessa maneira. Ele parou de rir com muito custo.

"Desculpe, não queria..."-ficaram se encarando, depois seus olhos se fixaram nos lábios dela, e de repente ele se levantou apressado.-"Tenho que ir!"

Kamus saiu apressado da Casa de Escorpião, diretamente para a sua. Havia sentido vontade de tocar a boca de Milena? Não era delírio seu?

"Preciso de uma bebida forte!"-murmurou entrando na casa, mas logo percebeu a chegada de visitantes.-"O que é agora?"

"Kamus!"-era Shura, acompanhado pelos demais cavaleiros, que o cercaram.-"Fala aí, estava na casa com a Milena, não é?"

"Como foi o passeio?"-Afrodite perguntou.

"Ela é bem bonita! Se tá andando com você e pelo o que eu soube, dormiu aqui...quer dizer que ela não é lésbica!"-Kanon deduziu, irritando Kamus.

"Querem sair da minha casa!"-ordenou o aquariano.

"Qualé! Fala mais da ragazza que é a nossa companheira agora!"-insistia Máscara da Morte.

"Tem que entender que nunca tivemos amazonas de ouro antes! É estranha essa decisão de Atena!"-acrescentou Saga.

"E o fato dela ter grandes seios não interfere em sua curiosidade, certo Saga?"-Kamus alfinetou.

"Ajuda muito em minha curiosidade!"

"Milena é a irmã do Milo! Se ele soubesse que estão pensando e falando disso da irmã dele, mandaria todos para o espaço!"-comentou Mu.

"Você também quer saber mais dela!"-falou Aldebaran para Áries.-"Anda! Desembucha, Kamus! Ou quer a Milena só pra você?"

"Eu quero ..."-fuzilou-os com o olhar e elevou o cosmo, abaixando a temperatura local.-"Que saiam daqui agora! Quero tomar banho, comer algo e dormir! E com vocês aqui, não dá! FORA!"

De repente, um batalhão de Cavaleiros saiu em disparada para fora da Casa de Aquário, evitando a rajada de Cosmo gelado que quase os atingiu.

"Que grosseria!"-Afrodite indignado.-"E o pior que tenho que passar por ele de novo para voltar para a minha casa!"

"Ei...vamos até Escorpião?"-Kanon sugeriu.

"O que você está pensando?"-Saga perguntou.

"Fazer uma social com a garota! Tirar dela a imagem de que somos tarados como o Máscara e o Shura aqui!"-apontando com o polegar para os dois.

"EI!"-protestaram.

"Você está é afim da garota!"-Máscara acusou.

"Claro! Não sou cego!"

"Acho que você irá se dar mal."-sentenciou Saga, descendo para a sua casa.

"Querem apostar que não?"-Kanon desafiou.-"Vamos ver quem ganha Milena primeiro?"

"Estou dentro!"-falou Máscara da Morte.

"Estou fora!"-suspirou Mu, achando ridículo aquilo.

"Eu entro nesta aposta também!"-falou Shura.

"Isso será interessante."-falou Aiolia.-"Uma lagartixa marinha, um siri e um bode contra um escorpião...Milena vence."

"Ah, guarda seus comentários Simba!"-falou Kanon.

"Depois do vôo do Máscara não duvido!"-Aiolia continuava.

Decididos os três desceram para a Casa de Escorpião, os demais os seguiram para verem como se sairiam.

Kamus ouviu boa parte dos absurdos ditos ali e resolveu acabar com aquela palhaçada. Sabia que Milo não iria tolerar estas brincadeiras...mas por outro lado, seria divertido vê-los levarem uma surra de Milena. Foi atrás deles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Milena arrumava suas gavetas e armários, tentando encontrar espaço para as roupas novas, quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado por Shaka. Largou tudo e foi até o Salão principal da Casa, onde ele a esperava.

"Que quer Shaka?"-foi logo perguntando.

"Apressa-lo. Estive meditando e..."

"Novidade..."

"Estive meditando..."-reforçou o tom de voz.-"Atingindo o nirvana eu pude conversar com meu Mestre e dialogamos sobre a gravidade desta estranha imposição que o destino impôs a sua pessoa e..."

"Não veio me apressar? Se apresse em completar esta frase!"

"Milo...Milena...seu tempo neste mundo físico terminou na noite anterior. Ao cumprir a missão de aprender a amar e ser amado, irá fechar um ciclo e iniciará outro...na próxima."-completou pesaroso.-"É por sua alma que está lutando e não por uma segunda chance de vida."

"Quer dizer que...está bancando o médico pessimista e me dando só um ano de vida?"-sorriu amargo.-"Achava que era bom demais para ser verdade esta chance, apesar da embalagem que estou agora!"

"Milo..."

"Eu vou morrer...mas minha alma o Chifrudo não leva!"

"Não queria ser o portador desta triste notícia."-falou sincero.

"Acredito em você."

Então vozes do lado de fora chamaram suas atenções. Kanon, Máscara da Morte e Shura apareceram com sorrisos bobos diante dela. Milena reparou nos demais tentando se esconder na curva das escadarias, ao mesmo tempo que tentavam ver o que acontecia. Suspirou...ele era tão chato assim quanto o assunto era mulher?

"Milena, queremos tirar aquela imagem que teve a respeito de nós quando nos conhecemos mais cedo e..."-Shura começou o discurso.-"Bem, espero que sejamos amigos e pode contar comigo para o que precisar."

"Sabe, se quiser eu lhe mostro o Santuário mais tarde. Temos belos templos aqui!"-ofereceu Kanon, exibindo seu melhor sorriso.

"Quer sair e beber algo?"-Máscara foi mais direto.

"Obrigada por oferecer sua amizade, Shura. É só manter suas mãos longe de mim que eu não uso a sua excalibur em você. Eu já conheço o Santuário, Kanon...esta cantada é terrível e Mascara...seja mais sutil com as garotas que elas gostam mais."-respondeu e os três ficaram sem graça e boquiabertos.-"Podem sair? Não estou muito bem hoje!"

"Algo errado?"-Shura notou o semblante carregado dela.

"Nada que eu não deva resolver sozinha, com licença!"-entrou na casa.

Todos olharam para Shaka, com ares de queriam respostas. O indiano apenas suspirou antes de responder.

"Não cabe a mim responder as perguntas que estão em suas mentes agora. A própria Milena dirá no tempo certo."-saiu da Casa de Escorpião, parando ao ver os cavaleiros que estavam escondidos, disfarçarem sem graça.-"Deveriam voltar aos seus templos e afazeres, não acham?"

Todos concordaram e cada um pegou o caminho de seus templos. Kamus ficou parado, preocupado com o ar abatido de Milena. O que Shaka e ela conversaram afinal?

Entrou na Casa de Escorpião, encontrando Milena sentada, cabisbaixa em uma poltrona. Ela ergueu a cabeça ao ver o amigo, levantou-se e comentou:

"Estou ferrado, Kamus...eu vou morrer..."

"O que disse...?" - Kamus ainda tentava digerir a notícia que recebeu. – "Como assim morrer?"

"Morrer! Comer capim pela raiz novamente!" - Milena disse enquanto escondia o rosto entre as mãos que logo deslizaram pelo cabelo.

Levado pelo impulso, Kamus a abraçou.

Continua...

Nota: Obrigada pelos reviews e e-mails, pessoal! Estou muito feliz que estejam apreciando o fic.

Quanto ao final ser igual ao do filme...bem...já escrevi o final, na verdade dois, e na hora de postar me decidirei por um deles.. .

Bjs


	4. Chapter 4

**SWITCH –TROCARAM MEU SEXO!**

**Capítulo 4**

Não pode controlar-se...vê-la tão fragilizada o penalizou a ponto de esquecer quem era e a abraçou. Apenas queria abraçá-la...só isso. Mas Milena o empurrou, encarando-o furiosa.

"Que isso? Pra que esta frescurite de me abraçar?"

"D-desculpe...mas é que você disse que..."-precisava se controlar, encontrar uma desculpa.

"Eu vou morrer."-passou a mão pelos cabelos e riu nervosa.-"Engraçado. Como cavaleiro ouvia meu mestre dizer que poderíamos morrer a qualquer momento por Atena...nunca imaginei que encararia algo assim!"

"O que vai fazer?"

"Sair pra balada."-avisou, deixando Kamus sem entender.-"Tenho que encontrar a tal mulher que farei se apaixonar por mim."

"Agora? Hoje?"

"Sim. Você vem comigo?"-perguntou ansiosa.

"Eu?"-espantou-se.

"Sim. Com você comigo ficarei mais seguro!"-colocou as mãos nos ombros do amigo.-"Por favor?"

"Está bem."-desviou o olhar.-"Passarei aqui mais tarde."

"Certo e...hã...podia me fazer um favor?"-perguntou sem graça.

"Fala."

"Sabe fazer maquiagem? Eu não sei... e não quero sair com a cara branca!"-sem graça.-"E a Atena não tem hora para chegar."

E agora? Kamus olhou bem para Milena, ele não era expert em maquiagens femininas.

"Eu não sei mexer com isso!"

"E quem sabe?"-perguntou ansiosa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Você usa maquiagem, Shina?"-Kamus perguntou a Amazona, que parou com o exercício ao ouvir aquela pergunta.-"Poderia ensinar..."

"Acaso está querendo usar maquiagem, Kamus?"-ela perguntou e pensando que se ele houvesse assumido um lado mais feminino...seria um desperdício.

"Não é para mim!"-corrigiu-se rapidamente.-"É para uma amiga...ela não sabe bem...ser feminina!"

"Uma amiga?"

"A irmã do Milo...Milena. Ela quer sair, mas quer se arrumar bem...nunca aprendeu a se maquiar..."-como odiava mentir.

"Ah, sei...ouvi falar. Foi o assunto de hoje no Santuário."-Shina caminha até Kamus.-"Eu vou ajudar."

"Obrigado. Vamos?"

A amazona e o Cavaleiro chegaram rapidamente na Casa de Escorpião, entraram e viram um ambiente de caos na sala. Roupas e acessórios espalhados por todos os lados, Milena chegou segurando um vestido verde em uma mão e uma sandália na outra.

"Quem inventou o salto alto devia ser morto, esquartejado e cremado por tamanha crueldade com as mulheres!"-dizia mostrando o salto alto e depois pegou uma meia calça desfiada.-"COMO SE COLOCA ISSO!"

"Oh..Zeus...é pior que eu pensava!"-Kamus murmurou.

"Ela realmente precisa de ajuda!"-Shina comentou, pegando o vestido verde e se apresentando.-"Sou Shina."

"Eu sei...quer dizer, já ouvi falar."-consertou rapidamente.-"Um minutinho..."-fez um gesto para Kamus.

"O que foi?"-sussurrou Kamus.

"Pediu ajuda a Shina? Eu sou mais feminino que ela!"

"Ela é mulher! Entende melhor que nós dois de coisas de mulher!"

"Pensei que ia buscar a Marin ou a June..até o Afrodite!"

"Para de ser ingrato!"

"Querem que eu saia para que continuem a cochichar em paz?"-perguntou Shina levemente irritada.

"Não!"-pediu Milena.-"Desculpe, to nervosa! Primeiro dia no Santuário. Pode ficar e me ajudar? Aí falaremos de coisas de mulher, afinal somos mulheres e mulheres dizem coisas de mulheres!"

Kamus escondeu o rosto na mão.

"Kamus pode sair, sim?"-pediu Milena empurrando-o para fora.-"Até as nove da noite, tá?"

"Mas..."

"Até!"

O cavaleiro de Aquário não teve opção, saiu da Casa de Escorpião e subiu para a sua, ia se preparar para aquela noite, que prometia ser...infelizmente para ele...inesquecível!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kamus desceu da Casa de Aquário pouco antes das nove horas, vestia um blazer azul marinho, que combinava com a calça de um tom mais escuro e a camisa branca social. Pensava em como ajudaria Milena. Talvez se a levasse naquele barzinho calmo na qual sempre ia,...mas a idéia dela paquerando outras mulheres não lhe foi tão agradável.

"Era o que me faltava."-suspirou, entrando na casa de Escorpião.-"Milena, está pronta?"

"Ela está."-anunciou Shina, aparecendo na sala.-"Mas tivemos algum trabalho com os saltos altos. Ela nunca usou um?"

"Errr...duvido que tenha usado algo assim antes."

Então, Milena entrou, usando aquele mesmo vestido vermelho que quase tirou-lhe a razão no Shopping. Mas agora, maquiada e os cabelos bem escovados, era uma visão maravilhosa.

"Kamus...seu queixo caiu."-Shina riu do cavaleiro ter ficado corado com o comentário.

Por outro lado, Milena também estava parada, admirando Kamus. Aliás, não era a primeira vez que reparava que seu amigo era um homem bonito, mas por alguma razão ele estava atraente demais. Balançou a cabeça, não podia ter pensado nisso!

"Que foi?"-Milena perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

"Pensei que não tinha gostado deste vestido."

"Mas Saori me convenceu a comprar."-suspirou.

"Este vestido parece que foi feito para você, Milena. Não concorda, Kamus?"-Shina comentou.

"Realmente..."

"E aí? Vamos sair?"-perguntou a garota com as mãos na cintura, gesto esse que Kamus achou atraente.

"Bem, vou indo. Boa noitada para vocês."-Shina avisou, saindo.

"Obrigada, Shina."-falou Milena.-"Nunca tinha reparado que ela era tão legal!"

"Geralmente você só a reparava para comentar como as pernas dela eram bonitas, e outras partes da anatomia dela atraentes."-Kamus comentou, observando Shina afastar-se.

"Acha ela bonita?"-perguntou com uma pontada de ciúmes, que logo Milena notou e ficou sem graça.-"Vamos embora! Senão fica tarde!"

"Disse algo errado?"

"Não disse nada."-resmungou, saindo.

"Mulheres..."-Kamus suspirou e Milena parou de andar na hora.

"Não sou uma mulher, Kamus. Dá para parar com isso?"

"Você É uma mulher agora, se não reparou nisso!"

"Há 24 horas atrás não. A aparência mudou, mas eu sou o Milo de sempre!"-irritando-se.

"Não vamos brigar, ok?"-Kamus pediu, fazendo um sinal de paz com as mãos.-"Eu vou te acompanhar para te ajudar, não para fazer críticas."

"Certo."-respondeu saindo na frente.

"Por que esta súbita mudança de humor?"-Kamus estranhou, seguindo-a.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Som ambiente ao vivo, uma pequena pista de dança, bons drinks, serviço excelente, pessoas elegantes e bonitas de todos os gêneros...em suma, um lugar agradável para passar a noite e procurar companhia.

Mas Kamus estava achando a noite sem graça, e bem enfadonha. Ficou no bar, observando Milena conversar animadamente com uma morena...não pode deixar de sentir-se incomodado com a cena.

"Ei, Kamus!"

O cavaleiro de Aquário virou-se e para seu desalento, eram Aiolia, Afrodite e Shura, também prontos para uma noitada.

"O que fazem aqui?"

"Bebendo."-respondeu Afrodite e depois apontou para Milena.-"É a Amazona de Escorpião, dançando na pista com uma mulher?"

Kamus observou a cena e respondeu, bebendo seu uísque.

"É sim."

"Por que esta cena me deixou excitado?"-Aiolia perguntou, observando as duas dançando sensualmente uma com a outra.

"Por que você não presta?"-respondeu Afrodite.

"OW!"-Shura não tirava os olhos da pista e falou com um sorriso malicioso.-"Isso dá o que pensar."

"Idiotas."-resmungou Kamus, mas somente Afrodite escutou, mantendo-se calado.

"Não sei por que ainda saio com vocês."-Afrodite os deixou a sós e sentou ao lado de Kamus pedindo um martini.-"Que mal humor é esse, amigo?"

"Nada."-respondeu bebendo mais um pouco.-"Apenas me divertindo."

"Não parece que está se divertindo."

"Gostaria que eu ficasse babando como um adolescente idiota, como os dois aí?"-apontando para Shura e Aiolia, observando Milena e a "amiga" dela dançarem.

"Não combina com você."-sorriu, bebendo seu martini.-"Mas está assim por causa da Milena?"

"Não. De onde tirou isso?"

"De lugar nenhum...esqueça meu comentário."

"Não tenho nada com a Milena!"-avisou.

"Mas desde que ela chegou...não desgruda dela."

"Ela é...irmã do meu amigo. Estou apenas ajudando-a!"

"Tá."

"É verdade!"

"Eu to concordando com você."

"Não gostei do seu tom de voz...senti ironia."

"Impressão sua."-apontou com o olhar uma loira do outro lado do balcão.-"Parece que ganhou uma admiradora."

Kamus observou a loira, realmente era linda! Ela chamou o barman e lhe disse algo, logo o homem serviu outra dose de uísque para Kamus.

"A dama está se oferecendo para lhe pagar um drink."-avisou o rapaz.

"Vai lá."-incentivou Afrodite.

"Eu..."

"Algo o impede? Alguém?"

"Ninguém."-respondeu, segurando seu drink e andando até a loira, sentando-se com ela.

Alguns minutos depois, Milena voltou para onde Kamus estava, sozinha.

"Afrodite, onde está Kamus?"-perguntou, sentando-se no balcão, e olhando para os lados.

"E sua amiga?"

"Ah...quem? Aquela? Não é ninguém."-deu os ombros.-"Ela não fazia meu gênero. Cadê o pingüim?"

"Ocupado no momento."-apontou para onde ele estava.

Milena olhou para a cena, Kamus e a loira estavam bem juntinhos um do outro, praticamente ela estava se oferecendo para ele. Milena sentiu um nó no estômago, virou-se rapidamente para frente, batendo a mão no balcão.

"E ele me prometendo que ficaria do meu lado!"

"Podemos lhe fazer companhia."-Shura se ofereceu e Milena apontou para ele sua Agulha Escarlate.

"Isso não é esmalte! Não me irrite, Shura!"-avisou.

"Você não aprende."-Aiolia balançou a cabeça.

"Algo errado, querida?"-Afrodite perguntou.

"NADA errado! Por que estaria errado? Eu quero cerveja!"-falou alto com o barman e virou-se para Afrodite, Shura e Aiolia que recuaram.-"POR QUE NÃO ESTARIA BEM?"

"Por nada!"-responderam ao mesmo tempo.

"Só porque seu melhor amigo te deixou sozinho a noite, quer dizer que a noite tem que terminar mal? Nãããããooooo...Ela só começou e..."-olhou para o casal.-"Ele tem noção que ela é uma vagaba?"

"Acho que ele não está ligando para este detalhe."-respondeu Aiolia.

"Como não? Ele não é o "senhor Certinho Empertigado"?"-bebe um grande gole da sua cerveja, quase tomando todo o conteúdo da enorme caneca colocada diante dela, e para o espanto dos três cavaleiros.

De repente, os três cavaleiros olharam para o casal, fizeram caretas e Milena olhou também, eles se beijavam. Ela abriu a boca...indignada, depois para os companheiros que disfarçaram, olhando para os lados, e voltou a olhar o casal.

"Eu estou entre a Cruz e o Caldeirão, literalmente."-bebe outra caneca de cerveja todinha.-"E ele se divertindo com uma loira falsa! Tudo nela é falso! Da cor do cabelo aos silicones no peito, boca e bunda!"

"Você reparou nisso tudo?"-Shura espantando.

"Ele vai ver só!"-bebe a terceira caneca.

Ela se levanta, quase cai do salto, mas se segura na cadeira, ajeita a saia e anda a passos decididos. Mulheres aparentemente possuem baixa resistência ao álcool.

Parou atrás de Kamus, e o cutuca no ombro, fazendo-o para de beijar a loira e encarando a amiga sem entender o olhar furioso dela.

"Algo errado, Milena."

"Nada...aliás tudo errado! Eu dou as costas e você agarra esta loira platinada de farmácia!"

"O que disse?"-a loira levantou-se indignada.

"Não estou falando com você."-pega o uisque de Kamus e o entorna todinho.-"E sim com ele!"

"Você está embriagada?"-espantou-se.

"Não! Um pouco...acho..."-meio tonta e pede ao barman.-"Dá outro desses!"

"Você não está bem. E não vai beber mais."-avisou Kamus, pegando-a pelo braço.-"Te levo pra casa."

"Que droga! Você me conhece, eu bebo muito mais que isso."-pegando o copo oferecido pelo barman.-"E não vou embora para que fique de amassos com esta vagaba."

"Como ousa falar isso?"-a loira indignada.

"O que? Vagaba?"-se aproximou dela.-"Va-ga-ba!"

A loira avança em Milena, que mesmo embriagada se desvia, e a empurra com o salto para a pista, fazendo-a cair ao chão.

"Ops."-e começa a rir.-"Você já saiu com coisas melhores que isso, Kamus."

"Milena!"-Kamus realmente ficou irritado.-"O que deu em você!"

"Eu...eu..."-fez uma cara de quem não havia entendido nada.-"Eu não sei. Fiquei com raiva de você de repente...de todos os homens!"-e entorna o uísque, caindo para trás.

Afrodite, Shura e Aiolia aproximaram-se, observando a mulher caída.

"Apagou."-Afrodite comentou.

"Eu percebi o óbvio!"-Kamus disse-lhe irritado.-"E agora?"

"Leve-a para casa."-avisou Shura.

"Hã?"

"Não são amigos?"-insistiu o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

"Eu te ajudo."-se ofereceu Afrodite.

Kamus a ergueu nos braços, e percebeu que ela dormia profundamente. Uma hora depois, chegavam ao Santuário no carro de Afrodite. Kamus subiu as escadas carregando Milena ainda adormecida. O Cavaleiro de Peixes foi na frente, abrindo as portas e arrumando a cama para colocá-la.

Kamus a acomodou, tirando os saltos dela e cobrindo-a, Milena abraçou o travesseiro e continuou a dormir.

"Ela é linda, não?"-Afrodite comentou.-"Não deixo de compara-la a uma princesa adormecida agora."

"Bela adormecida?"

"Sim."-e olhou para ele.-"Não concorda?"

"Sim...é linda, sim."-respondeu observando-a com admiração e espantando-se ao ouvi-la roncar.-"Uma princesa adormecida com problemas de apnéia."

"Para com isso."-deu um tapa em seu ombro, saindo do quarto.-"Vamos."

Kamus ficou alguns instantes admirando-a, estendeu a mão e retirou uma mecha de cabelo azulado que caia em seus olhos, prendendo-a atrás da orelha.

Inclinou-se e beijou-lhe os lábios suavemente, ela suspirou e sorriu, abraçando o travesseiro com mais força. Kamus saiu do quarto, apagando a luz. Não estava ficando maluco...havia realmente caído em si...

Estava se apaixonando por Milena.

Continua...

E então? Sou má ou não? (risada maligna);

Obrigada a todos que me escreveram reviews! Isso me incentiva e muito a continuar! E este fic está tão divertido de escrever que sinto até falta de sentar no pc para desenvolvê-lo!

Obrigada a lulu-lilits que betou este fic!


	5. Chapter 5

**SWITCH –TROCARAM MEU SEXO!**

**Capítulo 5**

Milena acordou sentido os efeitos da ressaca...dor de cabeça, estômago ruim, gosto de cabo de guarda chuva na boca...e uma terrível cólica!

Cólica? Desde quando cólicas faziam parte dos efeitos de uma noitada, ela pensou antes de levantar. Sentiu a dor aguda mais uma vez, sentiu algo quente escorrendo em suas pernas e viu-se sangrando.

"Ah, não...ah, não...ESTOU TENDO UMA HEMORRAGIA!"-desesperou-se.

"Milo?"-era a voz de Atena, lhe chamando.

Levantou-se correndo, mas a dor no baixo ventre a impediu.

"A-Atena...eu já vou!"

"Milo?"-Atena abriu a porta do quarto e a viu encolhida na cama.-"O que foi!"

"Acho que estou tendo uma hemorragia! Nunca vi nada igual...e esta dor horrível!"-reclamou.

Atena aproximou-se, observou bem a amazona e sorriu:

"Eu tenho isso todos os meses."

"Que!"

"Bem...deixe-me contar-lhe uma história enquanto você toma um banho e se lave. Ainda bem que sempre carrego em minha bolsa um absorvente extra."-disse, pegando em seu braço e guiando-a ao banheiro.

"Absorvente! Estou menstruada?"-ainda sem acreditar.-"MALDIÇÃO!"

"Deixe-me ensina-la como usar um absorvente. Assim que você se trocar, eu mandarei uma serva comprar um pacote ou dois para você."-dizia, tentando não rir da cara abobalhada de Milena.

"Ei! Quanto tempo isso dura!"

"Depende...tem mulheres que duram somente três dias...outras, uma semana."

"UMA SEMANA!"-e Atena a empurrou para o banheiro.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kamus estava sentado em frente a sua casa, ainda não tivera coragem de descer e ver Milena, não depois de ontem...de tê-la beijado.

"Isso é loucura! Não posso ter me apaixonado tão depressa assim!"-dizia a si mesmo, passando a mão pelo rosto, como se quisesse acordar.

"Talvez porque sempre esteve apaixonado por Milo e nunca se deu conta disso, por serem tão amigos."-Afrodite comentou, aparecendo do nada.

"AAAAAAAH!"-Kamus levantou-se rapidamente, tamanho seu susto.-"De onde você veio? Que loucura está dizendo? Eu me referia a Milena e não Milo!"

"Vim da Casa de Peixes. Não é loucura, é um fato...e percebi ontem que havia algo errado com Milena. Ela te chamou de apelidos que somente Milo o fazia. Então, somei dois mais dois e..."-ia respondendo naturalmente.

"Shaka matraqueou para você."-Kamus completou seriamente.

"Isso também!"

"Maldito loiro de farmácia! Afrodite, não deve falar isso para ninguém mais e...eu não estou apaixonado por Milo!"-furioso.

"Mas está por Milena!"

"Estou sim, eu acho e..."

"Mas Milena é Milo!"

"Milena é uma mulher!"

"Naturalmente e linda!"

"É por ela que estou atraído!"

"É natural que se sinta atraído por ela!"

"Exatamente!"-apontou o dedo vitorioso para Afrodite.

"Milena fisicamente é mulher, mas tem a alma do Milo."

"Você está me confundido!"

"Obrigado, faço o que posso!"-sorrindo.

"Cale-se!"

"Kamus, meu caro amigo..."-Afrodite colocando a mão em seu ombro.

"Não somos amigos."-disse frio.

"Que seja...por que não deixa de lado estas suas dúvidas e demonstre claramente o que sente por ela, ao invés de roubar beijos de donzelas adormecidas."

"VOCÊ ESTAVA ESPIONANDO!"

"Eu dei uma olhadinha...espionar é uma palavra tão forte."

"Bisbilhotando."

"Esta é tão ofensiva."

"Afrodite, coloque uma coisa em sua cabeça...observe bem suas palavras. Milena é uma mulher, com a alma de Milo...meu melhor amigo! Como chegar nele e dizer que estou apaixonado por ele? Sabe como ele reagirá?"

"Não. E nem você vai saber se não perguntar."-pela primeira vez, sério.

"Eu sei como ela reagirá! Com um soco em minha cara!"-falou Kamus.-"Eu não vou dizer nada a Milena. Prefiro guardar comigo isso!"

"Kamus...Shaka também me contou que Milo não ficará entre nós por muito tempo."-comentou melancólico.-"Não vai se arrepender pelo resto da sua existência por permitir que ela, ou ele se vá...sem saber o quanto foi amado?"

Afrodite pegou o caminho de volta para a sua casa, deixando Kamus pensando em suas palavras. E pensando nelas, começou a caminhar na direção da Casa de Escorpião.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Milo...Ah, Milena!"-Kamus chamou e nada.

Estranhando o silêncio, entrou na Oitava Casa, e com surpresa a viu deitada no sofá, com um braço sobre a cabeça e uma bolsa de água quente colocada um pouco abaixo de seu ventre.

"Que houve?"

"To...com cólicas!"-respondeu sem motivação nenhuma.

"Cólicas?"-estranhando.

"Sai daqui, Kamus!"-ordenou.-"Vá embora, sai daqui!"

"Mas..."

"VÁ EMBORA E SÓ VOLTE EM UMA SEMANA! QUANDO ESTA PORRA ACABAR!"-gritou, assustando Kamus.

Sem entender e percebendo pelo tom alterado e o cosmo elevado dela, que não faria bem a sua saúde permanecer mais tempo ali, saiu rapidamente.

Durante aquela semana, todos os cavaleiros evitaram a casa de Escorpião. Perceberam que não era saudável irritar a Amazona de ouro quando estava naqueles dias. Shura que o diga, havia feito uma visita e foi expulso por meio de uma tempestade de Agulhas Escarlates.

Seis dias depois, de te-la visitado, Kamus estava treinando com Shura e Aiolia, quando seu celular tocou e atendeu.

"Pausa!"-pediu o aquariano.

"Ei, o Pingüim tá ficando importante, de celular!"-Shura provocou.

"Eu não tenho."-Aiolia lamentou.

"Se comprar,terá."-avisou Kamus.

"Nem todos são herdeiros."-resmungou Aiolia.

"Seu amigo da onça. Ingrato! Iceberg ambulante e sem sentimentos!"-a pessoa do outro lado da linha gritava.

"Milena?"-Kamus espantou-se.

"Eu fico menstruada. Com cólicas terríveis e você nem deu bola! Não me visitou! Eu não to com lepra, sabia?"

"Mas...mas...foi você quem me mandou não aparecer por uma semana!"-com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

"Você não me entende, mesmo!"-desligando.

"Tá parecendo cada vez mais com uma mulher."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mais tarde, resolveu passar na Casa de Escorpião. Mas ela estava vazia.

"Ela saiu."-avisou Afrodite subindo as escadas.

"Saiu?"

"Sim. Colocou um belo vestido azul, que aliás destacou seus olhos e saiu."-respondeu, com as mãos nos bolsos.-"Talvez esteja atrás da mulher ideal."

"Cala a boca."-respondeu mal humorado.

"Estou sentido que este tom de voz indicaria que está com ciúmes?"-alfinetou.

Kamus não respondeu a provocação, preferindo voltar para a sua casa.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Horas mais tarde.

Milena tirava os saltos alto, imaginando onde estaria seu inventor para que o matasse lentamente. A noite não fora bem, como antes. Reencontrou com Monika, a morena com quem dançou semana passada, mas não se sentiu bem com ela.

Apesar de terem bebido, dançado, falarem mal dos homens e rido bastante, não conseguiu entrar no apartamento dela, quando a convidou.

"Isso não vai dar certo."-resmungou, avistando a casa de Áries ao longe.

"Claro que não."

"Você de novo?"-Milena virou-se encarando o diabo.-"Não tem ninguém para atormentar não, além de mim?"

"Ter tenho. Mas tenho uma predileção por sua pessoa. Afinal, vencerei Ele em uma aposta!"-respondeu confiante.

"Não vai ganhar esta aposta!"

"Como não? Tem que conquistar uma mulher, faze-la amá-lo e corresponder este amor com igual força."-dizia fazendo gestos teatrais.-"Mas não se deu bem com a Monika, não é?"

"Como!"-espantou-se.

"Lógico que sei. Pecado tá lá...to junto."-riu.-"Não te culpo. Não fazia parte da sua natureza masculina interessar-se por mulheres com gostos excêntricos, e seu lado feminino não se sente a vontade com elas."

"Seu sacana..."-Milena tentou soca-lo, mas ele desapareceu, reaparecendo atrás dela.

"Não gaste energias, não lhe fará bem."-pegou uma mecha de seus cabelos e os acariciou.-"Gostei da sua nova forma..."

Milena faz um arco com o braço, tentando acerta-lo, mas já havia partido. Frustrada, furiosa, nervosa subiu as escadas rapidamente e para a sua casa.

Kamus estava em sua sala, olhando sua coletânea de CDs quando sentiu um arrepio. Pressentiu que alguém precisava dele, e Milena veio a sua mente naquele instante, largando tudo foi a passos largos até a casa de Escorpião.

A encontrou sentada no chão da sala, olhando para um ponto qualquer dela, desanimada. Percebeu a presença de Kamus e tentou disfarçar.

"Ei, não te vi entrar. Devo estar mesmo no mundo da lua!"-tentou sorrir.

"Algo errado?"-havia preocupação no tom de voz de Kamus.

"Nada, apenas acho que não vou conseguir me safar dessa como antes."-deu um sorriso triste.

"Não é da sua natureza desistir facilmente."-Kamus sentou-se ao seu lado, no chão.

"Mas estou quase entregando a luta."-comentou.-"Hoje sai com a Monika."

"Monika?"

"A morena da semana passada."

"Ah."-endireitou-se no chão.

"Tudo parecia bem, mas aí...fomos ao seu apartamento. Estava claro o que ela queria. Bem...nos beijamos."

"Você a beijou!"-espantado e por que não dizer, enciumado.

"Sim...e foi estranho."-fez uma careta.-"Não gostei de ter beijado uma mulher! Fiquei com isso na cabeça!"

"Você e ela...bem..."-pigarreou.-"Vocês..."

"Não!"-respondeu indignada.-"Não rolou clima nenhum!"

Kamus não pode disfarçar o alivio com isso, mas percebeu claramente os motivos que fizeram Milena desanimar. Que amigo ele era que não lhe dava apoio e incentivava?

"Você vai conseguir sim."-disse-lhe, passando o braço por seu ombro, e Milena encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Não sei se tenho este ânimo todo!"

"Você tem sim!"

"Aiiiiii...Que furada é essa em que me meti!"-afastou-se, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos e ao tirar, recebeu uma almofadada no rosto.-"Tá maluco!"

"Isso me lembra de quando éramos garotos e eu vivia me lamentando que nunca conseguiria ser um cavaleiro."

"Você era um riquinho mimado...ainda é! E me acertou uma almofada na cara!"

"Rico eu sou, mimado não."-acertando de novo nela.-"Você fazia eu esquecer meu desânimo com suas brincadeiras e bom humor."

"Até hoje não esqueço a travesseirada que você deu no Shaka. Ele perdeu o rumo da sexta casa!"-e riu, pegando uma almofada.-"Vou te fazer perder o rumo da sua casa agora!"

"Você nunca conseguiria! Eu sou o campeão na Guerra dos Travesseiros!"-acertando-a.

"Tínhamos só nove anos na época! Hoje, eu ganho o título!"-revidou o golpe.

Começou uma verdadeira batalha de almofadas no meio da sala da Casa de Escorpião, logo estas eram rasgadas pela força dos impactos, plumas voavam pelo recinto e por breves momentos eles esqueceram quem eram, seus problemas, as dúvidas que cada um sentia.

Haviam voltado a um tempo mais feliz de sua infância, quando descobriram-se amigos.

Percebendo que Milena ganhava terreno nesta batalha, Kamus resolveu apelar, pegando uma de suas pernas, levantando-a e fazendo a jovem cair ao chão.

"Trapaceiro!"-vociferou, dando uma rasteira no cavaleiro de Aquário.

Os dois caídos no chão, envoltos pela "nuvem" branca de plumas, estavam rindo.

"Venci."-Milena avisou.

"Não venceu. Tecnicamente foi empate."

"O caramba!"-avisou, e arregalou os olhos ao perceber seu amigo sobre ela.-"Ka-Kamus?"

Kamus não disse mais nada, segurou o rosto de Milena com uma das mãos e beijou-a, para a surpresa da Amazona e dele mesmo, por ter tido a ousadia.

Milena o empurrava inicialmente, mas acabou cedendo momentaneamente a pressão dos lábios do Cavaleiro de Aquário sob os seus. Por breves instantes correspondeu ao beijo.

Em seguida, reunindo as forças, o empurrou bruscamente, dando-lhe um soco em seguida.

"CÊ TÁ MALUCO!"-disse, passando a mão na boca.-"Me agarrando deste jeito!"

"Milena..."

"Se me tocar de novo assim, eu te mato!"-avisou, com raiva no olhar.-"Saia daqui e não volte mais!"

Kamus a encarou, ficando sério. Havia se arriscado como Afrodite aconselhara e perdeu. Era essa a reação que temia por parte de Milena. Levantou-se, ajeitando a roupa e disse-lhe, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

"Não se preocupe. Não me aproximarei mais de você."-e saiu, sem olhar para trás.

Milena ficou ali, sentada...observando Kamus se afastar até sua silhueta sumir pelos corredores de sua casa. Suspirou ruidosamente, tocando em seus lábios. Ainda sentia o gosto do beijo de Kamus em sua boca.

E havia gostado.

Continua...

Nota: Obrigada a Lulu-lilits e a Arthemisys por terem betado este fic.

Sim, sou má...adoro deixar todos vocês ansiosas (risada maligna ligada ao máximo).


	6. Chapter 6

**SWITCH –TROCARAM MEU SEXO!**

**Capítulo 6**

E como Kamus prometera, já haviam passado três dias que ele havia deixado a Casa de Escorpião, após ter beijado Milena, e não retornara. Quando a amazona de Escorpião aparecia no mesmo lugar que ele estava, o aquariano dava uma desculpa qualquer e se retirava. Fato este que todos notavam.

Milena fingia não se importar, mas em seu íntimo tal atitude a magoava. No entanto, parte dela agradecia não ter que encarar Kamus tão cedo, já que ainda se sentia incomodada com o beijo. Ficava pensando nele, e não sabia como reagir se chegassem a conversar sozinhos. Sentia-se muito confusa!

Mas a surpresa veio com a notícia de que Kamus pedira a Atena um afastamento, alegando que precisava retornar a França resolver problemas pendentes com negócios e propriedades de sua família.

Que Kamus era herdeiro de uma das famílias mais tradicionais e ricas da França, sempre soube. Mas que ele se interessasse pelos negócios, que eram administrados por sua irmã mais jovem, era uma surpresa. Já que para o Cavaleiro de Aquário, somente defender a justiça lhe era prioritário...até agora.

No fundo sabia que era uma desculpa esfarrapada para ficar longe dela o máximo possível! E foi com mágoa que percebeu que ele havia partido sem dizer nada!

"Idiota! Francês idiota!"-resmungava Milena, enquanto descontava sua raiva em um saco de areia no coliseo.-"Ele faz aquilo comigo e vai viajar pra França! Idiota!"

"Quem ela tá xingando?"-Aiolia pergunta a Shura, a uma distância segura da amazona.

"O Kamus."-respondeu o espanhol.-"Aí tem coisa!"

"Eles têm é um caso."-palpitou Aldebaran.

"Tá na cara, né?"-Aiolia concordou.

Quando Milena os encarou com olhar fuzilante, os três disfarçaram em continuar seus exercícios.

"Não se zangue com os garotos. Na verdade, estão preocupados com você."-Afrodite disse, segurando o saco de areia.

"Ah, é você."-Milena o encarou com ar enfadonho.-"Prefiro que esqueçam que eu existo!"

"Difícil. Principalmente quando vem treinar com este short minúsculo!"-apontou para as roupas de Milena, que se resumiam a um short de ginástica feminino, top e tênis.

"Acontece que as roupas do meu irmão ficariam enormes para mim!"-falou, bebendo água de uma garrafinha.

"Eu sei o que está acontecendo, Milo. Para mim não precisa inventar histórias."

"GASP!"-Milena engasgou, tamanho o susto. Afrodite batia em suas costas para ajudá-la.-"Desde quando!"

"Desde aquele show que você deu naquele bar. Desconfiei e então, fui tirar minhas dúvidas."

"Shaka deu com a língua nos dentes, não foi?"-olhar frio.

"Isso também!"-respondeu sem graça.

"Loiro de chapinha fofoqueiro!"

"Ele não fez por mal."-pedia com uma gota enorme na cabeça.-"Tava precisando desabafar com alguém a sua preocupação com um companheiro."

"Ele adora fofocar!"-olhar mortal.

"Bem, que seja!"-Dite desconversou.-"Sei que está aborrecida pelo fato do Kamus tá viajando e..."

"Por mim ele pode ficar longe! Nem tô esquentando minha cabeça com ele! Deve tá agora andando sentado em um café parisiense, bebendo um cafezinho chulé acompanhado de alguma piranha, que não tô nem aí!"-dizia esmurrando o saco de areia, até que ele explodiu com o último soco.-"Filho da Mãe! Quebrei minha unha!"

"Estou vendo que realmente não se importa com o Kamus."-falou com ironia e sorrindo.

"Vem, cá...desde quando se tornou tão inconveniente?"

"Eu apenas..."

"Apenas nada! Não se mete em minha vida, tá legal? Posso estar agora em uma situação ridícula, mas não deixei de ser um cavaleiro de Atena! Da minha vida pessoal cuido eu!"

"Tá..."

"Faz semanas que ele partiu e por mim pode se afogar no Tamisa!"

"O rio Tamisa não fica em Paris e..."

"Não desvia o assunto!"

"Tá certo!"-Dite recuou.-"Bem, então não quer saber que eu vi Kamus chegando agorinha na casa dele, né?"

Milena hesitou em responder:

"Nem um pouco."-voltou o olhar para Shura e Aiolia que acompanhavam a discussão de longe, loucos para tentar escutar alguma coisa em vão.-"Quem quer lutar?"

"Ah...eu dei um jeito na coluna..."-Aiolia desculpou-se.-"Vai você, Shura!"

"Eu? Por que eu?"

"Tá acostumado a levar as Agulhadas dela!"-sorriso maldoso.

"Ela tá uma fera! Eu não sou louco de encará-la agora e..."

"NINGUÉM VAI LUTAR?"-Milena explodiu.

"Eu luto."-Kamus disse, aparecendo no Coliseo.-"Estou precisando mesmo desenferrujar."

"Não sei se quero lutar com você."-Milena respondeu séria, dando-lhe as costas.

"Ora...não vai me dizer que vai dar uma de mulherzinha agora...Milena." –Kamus a provocou, desabotoando a camisa e jogando-a para Afrodite segurar.

"Não me chame de mulherzinha!"-Milena respondeu ácida.

"Então?"-Kamus se posicionou.

"Pessoal...tem certeza?"-Afrodite perguntou, temendo o pior.

"Você quem sabe, Pingüim!"-Milena também se posicionou.

"Desisto."-Afrodite jogou a camisa sobre um banco e sentou-se ao lado de Shura.-"São dois cabeças duras e orgulhosos!"

"Engraçado...agora que estou reparando..."-Aiolia ficou pensativo.-"Esta postura da Milena é igualzinha a do Milo!"

"É sim..."-Shura ponderou e Afrodite suou frio.

Kamus iniciou a luta, investindo contra Milena com um soco e em seguida um chute que ela desviou por pouco. Em seguida, ela revidou com uma série de socos que Kamus defendeu com maestria.

"Esta seqüência de golpes...Milo já usou comigo num treino."-Aldebaran comentou e Afrodite escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

Kamus segurou Milena pelo pulso, dando em seguida uma chave de braço e imobilizando-a bem perto de seu corpo com a mão livre.

"Precisamos conversar."-Kamus lhe disse bem perto de sua orelha.-"Sobre aquela noite em que nós...quando te beijei."

"Precisamos nada. Você é um pervertido maior que eu!"-esticou a perna, acertando o nariz de Kamus, fazendo-o soltá-la.

"EI! Milo usou este golpe comigo uma vez!"-Aiolia levantou-se espantado.

"Gente..."-Shura apontava para Milena.-"É só coincidência...devem ter tido o mesmo mestre!"

"Eu vou te encher de agulhas Kamus. Tu vai ficar pior que o Kanon quando eu dei uma surra nele!"

Milena vociferou, Kamus não ficou abalado...mas os demais cavaleiros...Boquiabertos seria uma descrição suave para as suas expressões no momento.

"Fedeu..."-gemeu Afrodite.

"MILO!"-gritaram os três ao mesmo tempo, fazendo a amazona congelar, Kamus continuou impassível.

"Eu..eu...eu..eu..."-ela começou a gaguejar.

"Este é o novo... "Milo", rapazes."-dizia Afrodite.

"O que está havendo!"-Aiolia pedia explicações.

"Droga...é uma longa história!"-falava o Cavaleiro de peixes.

"Eu paquerei o Milo?"-Shura estava espantado.-"Quem fez isso com ele? Algum deus bebeu demais, é?"

"E eu que achei que tinha visto de tudo..."-Aldebaran disse espantado.

"Milo! Diz alguma coisa."-exigiu Aiolia.-"Por que nos escondeu isso!"

Milena não conseguia dizer nada, estava trêmula. Não queria que seus amigos soubessem desta maneira, achava vergonhoso demais esta situação.

"Ela não vai responder nada agora!"-Kamus determinou.-"Afrodite poderá lhes contar mais tarde, mas sugiro que conversem primeiro com Atena sobre isso."

Era o que faltava! Milena não queria e nem precisava que Kamus a defendesse como se ela fosse uma donzela chorona. Era ou não era um cavaleiro? Tinha seu orgulho e que estava abalado no momento.

"Não preciso que me defenda!"-falou com raiva, saindo do Coliseo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais tarde, Atena resolveu que era melhor contar tudo aos demais cavaleiros e evitar novos constrangimentos a Milena. As reações se diversificaram entre a surpresa, revolta e a raiva. Surpresa pelo o que havia acontecido, revolta e raiva pelo destino de um amigo e de saberem estarem de mãos atadas e nada possam fazer.

Todos concordaram em respeitar a privacidade de Milena e não lhe fazerem perguntas desagradáveis, e tentarem ajudá-la como pudessem.

Mas Milena tinha a sua maneira de lidar com a situação. E no momento, estava caminhando à noite pelo Santuário vazio, tentando ordenar a sua mente. Seus passos a guiaram de volta ao Coliseo e as memórias daquela tarde...sentiu um arrepio ao se lembrar da voz quente de Kamus em seu ouvido.

"Que droga! O que há comigo?"

Foi quando ouviu um som, de algo caindo. Aproximou-se de onde vinha o som e avistou Kamus tentando se levantar, com duas garrafas de vodcas na mão, uma delas quebrada e visivelmente embriagado.

"Ah...a bebida fez efeito mais cedo...Tô vendo coisas."-ele disse, com a voz arrastada.-"To te vendo e nem precisei dormir desta vez pra isso."

"Era o que me faltava."-Milena resmungou, olhando o estado do amigo. E foi até ele.-"Que papelão, hein Kamus?"

"Sua culpa."-apontou para Milena.-"Sua culpa eu estar assim..."-e sentou-se em um banco.-"Queria me desculpar com você."

"Tá...pode se desculpar depois da bebedeira."

"Não. Me escuta."-pediu, indicando que se sentasse perto.-"Eu fiz algo que não devia...nem quis saber como você reagiria se eu te beijasse. Queria te beijar e beijei."-falou como se fosse algo banal.

"Não precisa..."

"Você é meu melhor amigo...um irmão! Ou irmã..."-a abraçou.-"Não quero perder esta amizade!"

"Então não devia ter ido embora!"

"Isso também!"-e apontava para o rosto dela.-"Não devia ter ido embora e te deixado sozinha quando precisava de um amigo! Eu te beijei...mas é que você...tá muito sexy!"

"Eu não precisava ouvir isso."-Milena comentou, com uma gota na cabeça.

"Me desculpa por ter te beijado! Não vou tentar de novo."-faz um gesto.-"Palavra de Cavalheiro! Vamos beber!"

"Eu to precisando mesmo depois de ter ouvido isso."-e pegou a garrafa da mão do Kamus e bebeu um gole.-"E ainda estou furiosa!"

"Tá falando em feminino..."-ele riu.

"Merda...esqueço sempre!"-e bebe mais uma vez.-"Vamos esquecer o que houve, tá? Não quero perder meu melhor amigo por causa de uma bobeira!

"Isso mesmo!"-afirmou.-"Vamos beber como a gente fazia quando éramos adolescentes!"

"Tá acabando a vodca!"-Milena mostrou.-"Tem mais na minha casa!"

"Então vamos..."-Kamus se levanta e olha ao redor.-"Onde fica a sua casa?"

"Tu tá bêbado mesmo!"-e riu.-"Eu te mostro o caminho."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na casa de Escorpião...uma hora depois.

"Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone."

"Para! Para...você está assassinando Savage Garden!"-Milena pedia, fazendo sinal de tempo.-"Tua voz é horrível para cantar! Nem em chuveiro tu salvava!"

"Há! E a senhorita pode fazer melhor?"-Kamus desafiou.

Milena deu um grande gole na vodca, e depois limpou a garganta:

"This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud

It's my lifeeeeeeeeeeeee  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
It's my life  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life!"

"Tá…você me humilhou agora!"-Kamus falou bebendo mais uma dose de vodca.-"Sempre soube cantar!"

"Sempre tive boa voz! E Bon Jovi fez esta música para mim!"

"E é modesta!"

"Isso eu nunca fui!"

Começaram a rir. Kamus sentou-se ao lado dela, ainda rindo.

"Tamos bêbados demais!"-falou Milena.

"Tomara que nenhum deus ataque hoje!"-Kamus começou a rir.

"A gente chama ele pra beber também!"

Milena ficou séria, tocou o rosto de Kamus que parou de rir na hora.

"Precisava dizer uma coisa para você."-ela falou.-"Algo que me incomoda e quero falar há semanas."

"E o que seria?"

"Que gostei de ser beijada por você."-riu e depois o puxou para perto de si, beijando-o.

Kamus a segurou pela cintura, estreitando-a em seus braços, entreabrindo os lábios para beijá-la com mais ardor. Milena se insinuou sobre o corpo de Kamus, tornando o beijo mais voraz ainda...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amanheceu...

Milena abriu um olho de maneira preguiçosa, notou que estava em seu quarto e em sua cama. Como chegou ali? Não se lembrava...aliás, pouca coisa da noite anterior estava em suas memórias agora.

Ouviu uma gemido rouco, masculino, seguido de uma respiração quente e cadenciada em sua nuca, notou uma mão e uma perna colocadas possessivamente sobre seu corpo...a mão em seu seio. Estava nua!

"Oh...Deus..."-gemeu, e virou-se na cama, dando de cara com Kamus adormecido profundamente.-"Oh...meu Deus! Oh, meu Deus! Oh, meu Deus!Oh, meu Deus!"

Levantou-se rapidamente, quase tropeçando nas roupas espalhadas pelo quarto e notando que Kamus estava nu, deitado de bruços.

"Oh, meu Deus! Não acredito!"

Vestiu a primeira peça de roupa que encontrou, a camisa de Kamus e em seguida pegou o travesseiro e começou a bater nele, acordando-o. Kamus a olhava confuso.

"SEU CACHORRO! APROVEITADOR! CRETINO!"-ela o xingava.

"Do que está falando!"-Kamus segurou o travesseiro, puxou-o com força e a encarou furioso.-"O que houve?"

"Não está na cara? DORMIMOS JUNTOS! VOCÊ SE APROVEITOU DA MINHA BEBEDEIRA PARA ME LEVAR PRA CAMA!"-Milena o acusou, pegando uma escova e jogando nele.-"Como Pode? Pensei que éramos amigos!"

"E somos! E a culpa não é minha! Você bebeu também!"-se desviando da escova e ficando em pé.

Milena reparou no corpo nu de Kamus, ficando vermelha. Kamus praguejou em seu idioma natal, e pegou suas calças, vestindo-se rapidamente.

"Eu não lembro de nada que fizemos!"-falou o aquariano.

"Nós transamos! Não acredito nisso!"-ela falava com raiva.-"Como pode fazer isso comigo!"

"Olha para você! Você me agarrou, eu lembro disso! E queria que eu fizesse o que? Uma mulher me agarra, louca para...eu sou homem!"

"EU TAMBÉM SOU!"-passou a mão no rosto.-"Ou era...nem sei mais!"

"Eu não sei o que dizer!"

"Eu era virgem, desgraçado!"-Kamus arregalou os olhos com acusação e depois viu a mancha de sangue na cama.-"Não acredito! Oh, meu Deus! Oh, meu Deus!"

"Milena...vamos nos acalmar e..."

"Não vamos não! Saia da minha casa! Vocês homens não prestam mesmo!"-passou a mão pelos cabelos.-"O que estou dizendo? Nem sei mais o que estou falando!"

"Isso não é culpa nossa! Bebemos muito, apenas isso."-Kamus disse, tentando ser racional.-"Não foi nada demais!"

"Transar comigo não foi nada demais?"-ela perguntou séria.

"Não...eu..."

"Vá embora. Já fizemos besteiras demais em tão pouco tempo."-pediu, lhe dando as costas.-"Você traiu minha confiança. Havia dito que não tentaria nada comigo...quando me viu descontrolada pela bebida, devia ter parado."

"Acha isso mesmo? Que seus atos foram impensados?"

"Caia fora daqui!"-pediu.

Kamus pensou em argumentar, mas percebeu que deveria esperar que os ânimos acalmassem antes de mais nada. No momento t Pegou os sapatos e saiu do quarto.

Milena suspirou...Como seria entre eles a partir de agora?

Nota:

Kamus cantou um trecho da Música Crash and Burn de Savage Garden, Milena cantou It's my life de Bon Jovi.

Obrigada a Fabi Washu e a Princesa Shaka por betarem este fic.


	7. Chapter 7

**SWITCH –TROCARAM MEU SEXO!**

**Capítulo 7**

Quase um mês havia se passado desde aquela noite. E Milena fazia questão de ignorar a presença de Kamus onde quer que estivessem. Kamus por sua vez, preferiu dedicar-se integralmente a treinar novos discípulos, e ficando o maior tempo possível longe da Amazona e de qualquer coisa que o fizesse lembrar dela e da noite que passaram juntos.

Mas era exatamente nisso que não conseguiam parar de pensar.

Apesar da bebedeira, era comum ambos terem flashes daquela noite. Milena várias vezes ficava com o olhar perdido, imagens de Kamus tocando-a com as mãos, boca...isso a deixava arrepiada. E com um estranho sentimento de vazio.

"Droga! O que há comigo?"-se perguntava repetidas vezes, sem resposta...ou talvez já a soubesse e ainda não queria admitir.

"Milena."-Saori a chamou, olhando-a preocupada.-"Soube que no treino desta manhã passou mal. É verdade?"

"Nada demais. Apenas não tomei café da manhã."-desconversou.

"Não quer me contar nada?"-Saori sentou-se ao seu lado.-"Desde que todos souberam do que houve, você se isolou. Não fala com os seus companheiros, quase não sai...isso não é bom! Estão preocupados com você!"

"Pra que? Para que apontem para mim e me olhem como atração circense? "olhem, o homem que virou mulher sem cirurgia!"-falou com ironia.

"Sabe que sou sua amiga! E pode contar comigo."-Saori segurou a mão de Milena e esta apertou com força.-"São seus amigos, Milena."

"Eu sei..."-olhou triste para o Coliseo ao longe. Kamus também deveria estar ali.-"Acho que vou aparecer agora e dar um oi."

"Isso seria bom."

"É isso mesmo!"-levantou-se rapidamente e sentiu tontura.

"Tudo bem?"-Saori notou a palidez de Milena.

"Tudo. Não deveria ter me erguido rápido assim, foi isso!"-suspirou e sorriu.-"Estou melhor!"

Saori não parecia convencida, e preocupada observou Milena descer até o Coliseo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na Arena do Coliseo.

Milena chegou e olhou ao redor, meio incerta se deveria ou não participar do treino. Eram os rapazes lutando corpo a corpo, sem o uso de suas cosmos energias. Preferiu ficar assistindo.

Percebeu que era observada por Kamus, do outro lado da Arena. Ele mantinha-se sério, expressão inalterada e ela maldisse a capacidade que o francês tinha de esconder sentimentos tão bem. Queria saber se ele pensava na noite que passaram juntos como ela pensava.

Novamente lhe veio a mente cenas que a incomodavam...os lábios dele sobre os seus, beijando-a loucamente, as mãos passando por seu corpo...as palavras que ele lhe sussurrava ao ouvido, antes de morder sua orelha.

"Deus do céu..."-murmurou, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

"Tudo bem?"-era a vez de Afrodite perguntar, parado diante dela com um sorriso amigável.

"Tá, tudo bem! Só olhando!"

"Não vai treinar? O Máscara tá sem parceiro de luta!"-falou, sentando ao seu lado.

"Depende...ele está com desodorante?"-riu.

"Hum...não..."-Afrodite torceu o nariz.-"Está um tanto pálida! Não tem saído nem pra tomar sol? Isso não faz bem para a sua pele!"

"Vai começar? Eu estou bem e..."-colocou a mão sobre a boca.

"Milena?"-Afrodite a viu sair correndo e se debruçando na amurada da Arena.

Milena praticamente limpou o estômago diante de todos ali presentes. Levantou a cabeça, tentando respirar, sentiu o estômago revirando novamente e voltou a vomitar.

Sentiu uma mão segurando seus cabelos, colocando-os para trás, enquanto a outra estava em sua testa.

"O que andou comendo?"-Kamus perguntou, visivelmente preocupado.

"Nada demais."-conseguiu responder, respirando profundamente, com lágrimas nos olhos pelo esforço.

"Se eu não a conhecesse, diria que estava grávida."-Afrodite comentou rindo, ao lado dela, lhe dando água.

A mão de Milena parou no ar, antes de tocar no copo oferecido. Ficou mais lívida ainda. Kamus arregalou os olhos e a encarou.

"Com licença!"-ela pediu, saindo rapidamente.

"Milena!"-Kamus correu atrás dela, segurando-a pelo braço.

"O que é!"-perguntou furiosa.

"O que Afrodite disse...pode ser..."

"Ele bebeu licor de rosas demais! Não estou grávida! Só comi algo que me fez mal!"-desvencilhou da mão de Kamus.-"Não se preocupe! Não precisa achar que é o fim do mundo!"

"Estou preocupado é com você!"

"Não preciso de sua preocupação!"-e saiu.

Na verdade, a possibilidade agora martelava na cabeça de Milena. E se estivesse realmente grávida? Não se lembrava de terem usado camisinha, aliás...nenhum deles deve ter pensado nisso...Maldita vodca!

Foi conversar com a única pessoa que poderia confiar no momento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Quanto tempo tenho que esperar?"-Milena perguntou a Saori, que marcava no relógio de pulso os minutos.

"Um minuto."-avisou, e leu as instruções.-"Se ficar rosa...é negativo. Azul é positivo."

"Isso não deveria ter acontecido!"-gemeu.

"Fiquei surpresa quando me contou da sua..eerr...primeira vez com Kamus."-Saori ficou corada.-"Obrigada por confiar em mim."

"Você é mulher...acho que me entenderia agora."-olhou para o relógio.-"Deu?"

"Sim."

Ambas olharam o teste, Milena sentou-se na cama com o olhar surpreso. Atena ficou sem saber o que dizer.

"Azul..."

"Estes teste não são 100."-a deusa explicou.-"Sugiro um exame de sangue."

"Estou grávida..."

"Marcarei uma consulta com meu médico. É melhor!"

"Estou grávida...e do Kamus!"-colocou a mão sobre a barriga, e depois deitou-se na cama, olhando para o teto.

"É melhor conversar com o...pai."

"Não era para ter acontecido!"

"Mas aconteceu."-e sentou-se ao lado de Milena, que colocou a cabeça em seu colo.-"Quer que eu converse com ele?"

"Não...eu não sei!"-e levantou-se.-"Olha para mim! Eu vou ser mãe...mas tenho nem um ano de vida! Como vai ser?"

"Eu não sei..."-Atena ficou desolada, sentindo vontade de chorar por Milena.

"Preciso pensar."-saiu do quarto.

Na entrada de sua casa, Kamus estava lhe esperando. Ela suspirou, não queria ter que vê-lo agora.

"Vim ver se está bem...se o mal estar passou."-ele foi logo falando, assim que percebeu que Milena apareceu e reparou nos olhos vermelhos dela.-"Estava chorando?"

"Não é da sua conta."-respondeu tentando passar, mas ele barrou seu caminho.

"Acontece que é da minha conta sim!"-Kamus falou ríspido.-"Eu me preocupo com você."

Milena desviou o olhar, para criar coragem.

"Estou grávida."-avisou, saindo. Deixando Kamus parado, em choque.

"Grávida!"-e se virou.-"Espera aí! Como sai assim, depois de me dar uma noticias dessas?"

"Saindo!"-respondeu secamente.-"Preciso pensar. Decidir o que fazer...nem sei se quero mesmo ter..."

"Não ouse completar esta frase!"-Kamus falou em um tom que a assustou.-"Nem pense em cogitar na possibilidade desta gravidez ser interrompida!"

"Vai parecer clichê o que vou dizer, mas...o corpo é meu. É novinho, mas é meu!"

"E o filho é meu!"

Milena não disse nada, olhou furiosa para Kamus e saiu, deixando-o sozinho e chamando seu nome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ficou andando por horas...pela cidade. Precisava espairecer. Jamais em toda a sua vida imaginou-se vivendo este dilema. Começou a lembrar de todas as garotas que havia seduzido, enganado e sentiu-se miserável.

Talvez merecesse o inferno, pensava. Dava graças aos deuses por não ter engravidado nenhuma das mulheres com que andou...agora sabia como elas se sentiam quando vivenciavam este momento...uma gravidez não planejada.

Sentou-se numa praça, para descansar as pernas.

"_Eu me preocupo com você."_

"_E o filho é meu!"_

Suspirou...por que Kamus tinha que ser assim? Por que ele tinha que demonstrar que se preocupava tanto? Por que não agia como um homem desprezível?

Porque não seria o Kamus se ele não agisse com honra, imaginou.

Então, observou a praça. Mães passeando com seus filhos. Duas mulheres grávidas sentadas ao longe fazendo planos, um menino que caiu da bicicleta e chorava fazendo o pai correr para ajuda-lo, e logo o fazia parar de chorar com algumas palavras de incentivo.

Uma bola colorida que rolou até seus pés, e uma menina loirinha de tranças a pegou, sorrindo para Milena e saindo correndo em seguida.

"Lindos não?"-uma jovem com um carrinho de bebê parou ao seu lado, sentando-se.

"O que?"-Milena a encarou confusa.

"Crianças!"-ela sorriu.-"Gosto daqui, esta praça é sempre cheia de crianças. Um lugar maravilhoso para trazer Athina."

"Sua filha?"-perguntou, olhando a menina quase sem cabelos e grandes olhos verdes e curiosos.

"Sim."-mostrou a aliança.-"Cinco anos de casada e meu marido é louco para termos um bebê! Achava que não engravidaria nunca! Então, veio Athina!"

"E como é? Digo, como foi ser mãe...não era assim que eu queria perguntar!"-ficou sem graça.

"Difícil definir. Uma experiência única!"-sorriu, acariciando o rosto de Athina.-"Quer segurar?"

"Eu?"-espantou-se e a mulher colocou o bebê em seu colo. Milena ficou encarando a menininha, que sorria para ela.-"Oi, mocinha!"

"Ela gostou de você!"

"É..."-começou a chorar.

"Está tudo bem?"-a mulher perguntou preocupada.

"Estou grávida!"-respondeu chorando e entregando o bebê para a mãe, outras mulheres que passavam, pararam para ver a cena.

"E o pai não que assumir?"-uma mulher perguntou.

"Não...ele quer! Falou alto e bom som...O Filho é meu! Estou preocupado com você! Sei que ele não iria me deixar sozinha nessa!"-ainda chorando.-"Ele é o homem mais gentil que eu conheço! Meu melhor amigo!"

"E o que foi?"

"Acho que estou apaixonada por ele!"-desatou a chorar.-"Malditos hormônios femininos!"

"Ohhhh!"-uma senhora a abraça.

"E eu não sei se o bastardo filho da mãe pensa em mim como eu penso nele! A noite que passamos juntos não me sai da cabeça! E ele...e ele..."-chorando.

"Ele pensa sim...tenho certeza!"-uma dizia.

"E como ele é?"

"Milena?"-Kamus a chamou, olhando desconfiado para as mulheres que o encaravam curiosas.

"É ele!"-avisou, assoando o nariz em um lenço de papel oferecido por alguém.

"Você não voltou, fiquei preocupado e..."-as mulheres encarando-o o deixou sem graça.-"Eu lhe procurei pela cidade toda!"

"Oh..."-alguém suspirou.

"Estou bem."-enxugando o rosto.-"Como me achou?"

"Você sabe como...eu senti seu cosm..."-parou de falar.

"Sentiu que ela precisava de você?"-uma garota perguntou.

"Está vendo? Ele te ama!"

Kamus ficou vermelho.

"Podemos conversar em outro lugar?"-Kamus perguntou, totalmente sem graça.

"Certo."-Milena ergueu-se, seguindo Kamus.

"O que foi aquilo?"-ele perguntou, apontando com o olhar para as mulheres.

"São amigas minhas, que se preocupam comigo!"-colocou as mãos na cintura.-"Era isso que queria conversar?"

"Não."-olhou para elas.-"Milena, eu não sei que decisão está pensando em tomar, mas pense bem, para que não se arrependa de..."

"Eu quero ter este bebê."-cortou-o de imediato.-"Não sei quanto a você, mas eu quero!"

Kamus não conteve um sorriso e um suspiro de alívio. Depois a encarou.

"Eu quero este bebê também. E não vou deixa-la sozinha, nunca!"

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Sim."

"O que sente por mim? Mudou por causa do bebê? Quer dizer...gosta de mim como Milena ou como Milo?"

"Sim. Meus sentimentos mudaram."-respondeu sinceramente.-"Não queria que acontecesse, tanto quanto você...mas eu..."-as mulheres o encaravam, então ficou de costas para elas.-"Eu te amo!"

Milena o encarou, espantada, abrindo a boca aos poucos.

"Eu te amo como mulher...como Milena, como também amo seu coração, sua alma...como Milo."-suspirou.-"Não me pergunte mais nada, que estou tão confuso quanto você com isso tudo! Só sei que meu amor cresceu ainda mais!"

Milena afastou-se um pouco e passando a mão pelos cabelos falou:

"Eu...preciso de você."-começou a chorar.

Kamus a abraçou, passando a mãos pelos seus cabelos e beijando o alto da sua cabeça.

"Você já me tem..."

Milena retribuiu o abraço, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço de Kamus, suspirando. E ficaram abraçados por um bom tempo, até que uma salva de palmas quebrou o clima do momento.

As mulheres que presenciaram a cena, estavam aplaudindo, algumas choravam sorrindo. Kamus quis que um buraco se abrisse aos seus pés e sumisse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Horas mais tarde...na Casa de Escorpião.

Finalmente haviam chegado ali. Haviam demorado a saírem do parque, e aproveitado o caminho de volta para conversarem melhor e decidirem o que fazer. Kamus parou na porta da oitava casa, se despedindo de Milena e já subindo para a sua casa, quando ela o chamou:

"Kamus...quero lhe pedir uma coisa."

"Fale."

Ela aproximou-se dele, segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, deu-lhe um beijo que o cavaleiro não esperava. Um toque sutil entre os lábios. Ela depois o fitou.

"Passe a noite comigo?"

Continua...

Algumas devem ta me xingando...mas tudo bem...

\o\ Até a próxima e obrigada!

Bjs..


	8. Chapter 8

**SWITCH –TROCARAM MEU SEXO!**

Apesar de todos quererem me matar por ter parado o fic numa cena...interessante. Sei que no fundo me amam...u.u

Vamos nessa! o/

**Capítulo 8**

"Passe a noite comigo?"

Kamus demorou a processar a informação que acabara de receber. Ficou parado, olhando para Milena que começou a rir.

"Seu pervertido. É só para dormir comigo. Não para o que sua mente suja ta formulando!"-apontando para a testa dele.

Kamus franziu o cenho, desviando o olhar constrangido.

"Eu não pensei em nada!"

"Sei."-Milena sorriu e depois ficou séria.-"É que não quero ficar sozinha agora. Importa-se de ficar aqui comigo?"

"Eu fico."

Milena sorriu, agradecendo intimamente Kamus querer ficar. Na verdade, a última coisa que queria era ficar sozinha, com a possibilidade de um certo Coisa-ruim aparecer para infernizá-la logo agora. Queria apenas companhia...e também tinha algo muito sério a ser discutido com Kamus.

"Estou com fome!"-avisou a amazona de Escorpião, indo diretamente para a cozinha e abrindo a geladeira.-"Vejamos, eu tenho..pizza congelada, strogonoff congelado...macarrão instantâneo..."

"Céus, como sobrevive assim?"-Kamus espantou-se.

"Hã...microonda?"-ela o olhou sem graça.-"China in Box?"

"Eu cozinho."-avisou Kamus, olhando a geladeira.-"Cozinharia se tivesse algo que não seja embalagem de comida de microondas ou congelada aqui!"-Kamus pega uma garrafa de água mineral.-"Algo saudável! Aleluia!"

"Vai me zoar?"-Milena colocou as mãos na cintura.

"Vamos para a minha casa, ma cherie."-Kamus fechou a geladeira com uma careta, pegando a sua mão.-"Lá tem alimentos de verdade, e..."-coloca a mão sobre o ventre de Milena.-"Você tem que se cuidar agora."

"Aceito o convite."

Subiam as escadas, passando de mãos dadas por Sagitário. Aiolos que estava ocupado em fazer nada além de admirar os céus, ergueu uma sobrancelha ao vê-los, cumprimentando-o como se fosse algo corriqueiro e seguindo adiante.

O Cavaleiro de Sagitário balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

"Quem diria? Os dois!"-e começou a rir, pois pelas expressões de ambos, estava tudo bem.

Não havia ninguém no momento em Capricórnio, e puderam então chegar a Aquário sem maiores problemas. Kamus a levou até a cozinha, e se colocou atrás de um balcão, se preparando para cozinhar.

"O que? Sem chapéu de cozinheiro francês?"-Milena perguntou.-"E nem avental como os dizeres: Beije seu cozinheiro?"

"Lógico que não!"-Kamus se fez de ofendido, mas retirou de uma gaveta um avental, escrito "Cozinheiro Nota 10, ficando corado.-"Não ouse dizer nada ou rir!"

"Quem? Eu?"-disfarçou, olhando para o lado e segurando o riso.

"Vejamos, o que irei preparar...Cuisine du terroir!"

"O que?"-Milena não entendeu.

"A cuisine du terroir engloba especialidades regionais com um forte foco na qualidade do produto local e tradição camponesa."-explicava como se fosse um erudito no assunto, ao mesmo tempo que separava alguns ingrediente.-"Muitos pratos que entram nessa categoria não se enquadram no estereótipo da "comida francesa", uma vez que muitas vezes não são tão elaborados."

"Não entendi nada do que falou."

"Engraçadinha."

"Para alguém que viveu a maior parte da vida na Rússia, fala muito da França."

"Minha terra natal."-falou picando um tomate maduro.-"Sempre amei aquele país. Certamente, preciso levá-la a França."

"Se eu estiver viva até lá."-comentou triste.

Kamus parou imediatamente o que fazia, observando o semblante carregado dela.

"Eu não vou deixar que morra."-respondeu com uma seriedade que a espantou.

"Não sabe o que está dizendo!"-ela suspirou, levantando-se.-"Sabe, até me conformei com isso. Mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não poderia sair por aí atrás de uma mulher para fazê-la me amar, porque...eu jamais poderia corresponder a ela. E não seria justo com a infeliz, comigo ou com você!"

"Milena..."

"Deixa eu terminar, ta?"-ela pediu, erguendo a mão.-"Pelos meus cálculo, tenho uns dez meses só...quando eu me for..."

"Você não..."

"Quando eu me for..."-reforçou a voz e depois suspirou.-"Não quero que se sinta triste, revoltado ou sozinho...mesmo porque não vai estar sozinho."-ela coloca a mão no ventre.-"Vai cuidar bem dele, não é?"

"Eu vou."

"Bem...me sinto melhor me desabafando."-olhou para Kamus, que a fitava com uma expressão triste.-"Não me olhe assim. Vamos esquecer isso por enquanto? Por hoje?"

"Claro...se é isso que quer."-Kamus voltou sua atenção para os ingredientes na pia.-"Vai gostar de Ratatouille."

"Não gosto de abobrinhas!"-torceu o nariz.

"Mas destas, você vai gostar."

"Quero algo que tenha carne!"

"Um jantar vegetariano hoje...se for boazinha, amanhã preparo minha especialidade. Peixe!"

"Boazinha quanto?"-sorriu com malícia.-"O que devo fazer para um bife?"-piscou.

Kamus quase derrubou a panela com os pensamentos que vieram a sua mente com este simples comentário. Ela começou a rir.

E passaram a noite com conversas banais, evitando tocarem no assunto referente ao futuro. Nem Kamus ou Milena queriam falar no futuro agora, o que importava era o agora, estarem ali perto um do outro.

"Milena."-Kamus a chamou, antes de beber um gole de sua taça de vinho e pousá-la na mesa.-"Quero fazer amor com você agora!"

Milena engasgou, tossindo violentamente. Ergueu a mão, pedindo um tempo para Kamus, enquanto tentava respirar.

Ele estava louco ou que? Falar algo assim de cara, era o que a garota pensava.

"Agora?"-bebendo um enorme gole do vinho branco.-"Assim? Do nada?"

"Não faz idéia de que estou usando todo o meu auto controle desde que chegamos para não arrastá-la ao meu quarto?"-falou como se fosse algo comum.

"O que colocou neste sua comida? Algum ingrediente afrodisíaco?"-perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Algo errado?"

"Claro que sim!"-ela olhou para os lados.-"A nossa...er...primeira vez foi por causa da vodca! Eu mal lembro do que fizemos. Agora, estamos bem sóbrios e eu...não sei se consigo!"

"É esse o problema?"

"Eu ainda olho para você e vejo meu amigo Kamus. Preciso de um tempo!"

"Tem razão."-ele suspirou e sentou-se ao seu lado.-"Então...me deixe lhe mostrar algo."

"Hã?"

"Psiu. Confie em mim..."-Kamus sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer.

Com o dedo, Kamus traçou uma linha pelo braço de Milena, que mantinha o olhar ansioso fixo no dele.

"O que você...?"

"Quero conhecer, tocar em cada parte de seu corpo para aprender onde e como você gosta de se tocada. Quero que me toque, Milena...quanto quiser, para que nos conheçamos melhor...e completamente."

O coração de Milena disparou e seus olhos brilhavam. Kamus sentiu-se bem em saber o quanto era desejado por ela. Ele nunca se cansaria daquele olhar. Kamus a beijou com paixão.

Findo o beijo, Kamus a ergueu nos braços e a carregou para seu quarto, como se ela fosse uma criança, colocando-a em sua cama, e começou a despir-se.

Milena olhou para o quanto Kamus estava excitado e mostrou-se surpresa.

"Não vai dar certo!"-ela falou, sentando-se na cama.-"Você é...grande demais! Acho que cometemos um erro e..."

Ele riu.

"Milena..."-ele a segurou pelo braço, afagando-a.-"Dará tudo certo. Não se preocupe."

"É fácil para você falar!"

Com a palma da mão, Kamus percorreu um caminho do ombro de Milena até os quadris. Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos, deixando-se deitar e sentir o tecido de sua blusa se levantado, e retirado pela cabeça.

"Linda."-ele falou, beijando-lhe a barriga com carinho.

Milena gemeu. Como podia ser tão bom? As mãos subindo atrevidas até seus seios, acariciando-os, fazendo-a arquear o corpo em resposta e gemer mais uma vez.

"Como você se sente?"-ele perguntou.

"Em...fogo..."-balbuciou.

"Era o que queria ouvir."-sorriu, passando a mão pela barriga e descendo até a coxa.-"Está com muita roupa."

"Podemos resolver isso."-ela murmurou, ajudando-o a se livrar do restante das roupas que usava, ficando nua diante de seu olhar.

Voltaram a se beijar, e enquanto os lábios se procuravam ansiosos, as mãos acariciavam-se mutuamente, tocando e explorando cada centímetros de seus corpos, Kamus desceu a mão até o vão entre as pernas de Milena, acariciando-a.

"Deus do Céu!"-ela praticamente gritou ao sentir os dedos de Kamus explorando-a intimamente. Não imaginava o quanto aquilo era bom.

"Quer que eu pare?"-ele perguntou com a boca colada em sua orelha, a respiração quente acariciando sua pele.

"Não...se atreva...a parar agora!"-ofegou, afundando as unhas nas costas de Kamus antes de gemer alto.

"Está gostando?"-murmurou de encontro a seu ouvido, mordiscando sua orelha.

"Sim..."-Milena sentiu seu corpo estremecer com as carícias, havia chegado ao orgasmo com apenas as preliminares e queria mais.

"Milena...eu quero..."

"Eu também...venha..."

Kamus se posicionou entre as pernas de Milena e com um gemido a penetrou. Milena segurou um grito, não sabia que a segunda vez de uma mulher também podia ser dolorosa.

"Eu a machuquei? Desculpe-me..."

"Não. Estou bem..."-pegou o rosto dele entre as mãos e o beijou.-"Continue..."

Ele afastou-se um pouco, para penetrá-la novamente. Milena gemeu, fechando os olhos.

Ele movia os quadris em círculos, vagarosamente, percebendo que ela relaxava. Acariciou os seios, beijando-os e em seguida seus lábios, sem parar de se mexer. Os gemidos e sussurros de Milena apenas aumentavam seu desejo e passou a aumentar o ritmo dos movimentos.

Ela começou a mover os quadris, acompanhando-o, à medida que os gemidos também se intensificavam. Com um movimento rápido, Kamus sentou-se na cama, trazendo-a para seu colo, ela passou a perna ao redor de sua cintura, e continuaram os movimentos cada vez mais rápidos.

Milena gritou quando seu corpo foi novamente sacudido por espasmos violentos.

"Kamus!"-ela gritou, e depois escondeu seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço.-"Quero mais..."

Kamus perdeu o controle e a possuiu furiosamente, chegando também ao clímax. Depois, seus corpos tombaram na cama, suados e exauridos, mas ainda sim, procuraram manter-se abraçados.

Por longos minutos, permaneceram calados, nada tinham a dizer. Os corpos moldavam-se perfeitamente, relaxados e satisfeitos.

"Eu te amo..."-ela murmurou, passando o dedo em uma linha imaginária no peito de Kamus.

"Eu também te amo."-ele afirmou, abraçando-a com mais força.-"E volto a lhe dizer. Não vou deixar que morra."

"Kamus, já falamos disso..."-ela se ergueu na cama, encarando-o, mas Kamus segurou seu rosto com os dedos carinhosamente.

"Nem que eu tenha que descer ao inferno e surrar o diabo para trazê-la de volta e ficarmos juntos. Não vou permitir que me deixe tão facilmente."-declarou antes de beijá-la.-"Nem os céus, inferno ou o demônio podem nos separar."

Abraçados, voltaram a deitar na cama e o sono os envolveu.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Saori olhava as estrelas em seu templo, e sorria, foi quando sentiu a presença de mais alguém.

"Shaka..."-ela sorriu ao ver seu cavaleiro.

"Parece feliz, Atena."

"Sentiu os cosmos na Casa de Aquário?"

"Acho que todos nas Dozes Casas sentiram."-ele também sorriu, sempre mantendo os olhos cerrados.-"Fico feliz pelos dois. Pela vida que Milena carrega...mas também sinto que muita dor ainda hão de vivenciar."

"Eu sei...queria privá-los deste sofrimento todo. E de que adianta ser o que sou, proteger o mundo todo...se não posso salvar a vida de uma pessoa amiga?"-comentou triste, sentando nos degraus da escada.

"É nossa deusa, mas ainda sim tem limitações."-Shaka tentou confortá-la, sentando-se ao seu lado.

"Me sinto...inútil!"-suspirou, escondendo os rosto entre as mãos.

Olhou surpresa para Shaka, que segurava suas mãos, fazendo-a fitá-lo. Estava de olhos abertos e com um sorriso franco no rosto.

"Não diga isso novamente."-pediu, ainda segurando suas mãos. Ela eram tão quentes e reconfortadoras, que a deusa não fez menção de soltar-se.-"Sendo amiga de Milena, está lhe dando um bem precioso. E acredito em sua capacidade para ajudá-la."

"É bom saber que alguém ainda acredita em mim...apesar de que nem eu mesma tenha essa fé."-deu um sorriso triste.

"Você é mais forte do que imagina."-Shaka ergueu-se e começou a descer as escadas.-"Agora descanse, senhorita. Amanhã é um novo dia...e nossos amigos precisarão de você."

"Obrigada, Shaka."

"Pelo o que?"-ele perguntou, olhando-a por sobre o ombro.

"Pela fé em mim."-sorriu.

Shaka assentiu com a cabeça, voltando a descer as escadas. Se ela soubesse que o que o cavaleiro sentia era mais do que fé por ela...como ela reagiria? Shaka prefere que Atena jamais saiba.

Continua...

Eita...não joguem pedras. Não resisti a esta ceninha entre Shaka e Saori. U.u...

Bem, o que acharam do capítulo?

Ah, e quem quer experimentar o prato que Kamus fez...e que NÃO é afrodisíaco (em tese), a receita tá aí embaixo.

Beijos e obrigada por lerem e acompanhar o fic!

**"RATATOUILLE"**

**INGREDIENTES :**

3 berinjelas

4 abobrinhas

6 tomates maduros

2 pimentões vermelhos e 2 verdes

2 cebolas grandes

1 coração de aipo

75g de azeitonas pretas

1 dente de alho amassado

5c de sopa de óleo

sal, pimenta-do-reino

1c de sopa de salsa picada

**  
MODO DE FAZER :**

1. Lavar o coração de aipo e pegar só a parte macia. Cortá-la em fatias de 1cm de espessura.

2. Cortar os pimentões em 4 no sentido do comprimento. Tirar as sementes e as partes brancas, cortar ainda em 2 no sentido do comprimento, e depois em pedaços de 1 cm.

3. Tirar a pele e as sementes dos tomates, cortá-los em pedaços grossos. Cortar as berinjelas em 4 no sentido do comprimento e depois em pedaços de 2cm. Fazer o mesmo com as abobrinhas.

4. Refogar numa panela, com 2 colheres de óleo, as cebolas, o aipo e o alho, em fogo brando durante 5min, mexendo sempre. Retirá-los da panela e reservar. Derramar o resto do óleo, esquentar, colocar os pimentões, as berinjelas e as abobrinhas. Refogá-los em fogo brando durante 10min, mexendo.

5. Colocar de novo as cebolas, o alho e o aipo. Juntar os tomates, sal e pimenta. Misturar, tampar e deixar cozinhar em fogo muito baixo durante 45min, mexendo de vez em quando, até os legumes ficarem bem macios.

6. Juntar as azeitonas e misturar. Servir salpicado de salsa.


	9. Chapter 9

**SWITCH –TROCARAM MEU SEXO!**

**Capítulo 9**

Milena foi a primeira a acordar, abriu os olhos e deparou-se com Kamus adormecido profundamente ao seu lado. Apoiando a cabeça na mão e o cotovelo na cama, ficou observando-o.

Um pensamento lhe veio à mente no momento. Imaginando o quanto a sua vida deu uma reviravolta em tão pouco tempo. Kamus era o seu melhor amigo, alguém que considerava mais que um irmão...jamais se imaginava indo para cama com ele! Jamais conceberia tal idéia antes!

Agora...será que a sua atual condição era a maior responsável?

Com um suspiro, levantou-se da cama, procurando suas roupas. Observou seu reflexo no espelho e ficou se analisando. Passou a mão pela sua barriga, imaginando-a crescida. Será que ficaria feia gorda?

Pegou um travesseiro e o colocou sob a blusa, reparando e imaginando que era a sua barriga.

"Ficará linda assim!"-a voz de Kamus a assustou, ela virou-se e o encontrou observando-a, sorrindo.

"Fácil falar. Não é você que ficará com estrias, celulites...gorda como uma baleia!"-falou voltando a se olhar no espelho, e tirando o travesseiro.

"Será uma baleia gorda linda!"-recebeu o travesseiro na cara.-"Estou brincando!"

"Percebi que não gosto que falem a palavra gorda para mim!"-espantou-se.-"Hormônios..."

Realmente, os gestos e palavras estavam mais femininos, embora às vezes ela tentasse negá-los.

"O que quer fazer hoje?"-Kamus perguntou, abraçando-a por trás.

"Encarar o pessoal..."

"Dizer que estamos juntos?"

"Sim."-sorriu.-"Não parece tão assustador assim."-soltou-se dos braços de Kamus.-"Que fome!"

"Eu faço o café da manhã."-Kamus ofereceu-se, enquanto se vestia.-"O que vai querer, ma cherrie?"

"Hum..vejamos..."-pensou.-"Que tal algo leve, torradas com geléia, ovos mexidos com presunto, sucrilhos com banana e leite, suco de laranja, vou evitar o café...cafeína não! Ah...faz panquecas com mel?"

A cada pedido, Kamus arregalava os olhos.

"Que foi? Estou faminta!"

"Nossa! Nem percebi!"-saiu para a cozinha, evitando um soco de Milena.

"Você mesmo disse que tenho que me alimentar bem!"

"Você sim...não o Santuário todo!"

"Ora, vejam...ele tem senso de humor."-ironizou, andando ao seu lado de mãos dadas.

Após o café da manhã farto preparado para Milena, ambos saíram da Casa de Aquário para encontrarem os amigos. Notaram que eles haviam se reunido, pela quantidade de cosmos, na Casa de Capricórnio.

Chegaram ao local, onde os homens estavam reunidos e conversando animadamente, e tomando café na casa de Shura.

"Ei, Buenos dias!"-saudou Shura.

"Bom dia..."-Kamus respondeu, não entendendo tal reunião.

"Ei, gente."-Milena saudou, sem graça.

"Pensávamos que não iriam sair de casa tão cedo!"-comentou Afrodite sorrindo e se servindo de café.

"Bem...nós..."-Milena olhou para Kamus.

"Já sabem que estamos juntos?"-Kamus indagou, colocando o braço em volta da cintura da amazona de Escorpião.

"Já sim!"-Afrodite eufórico, e assustando quem está perto.-"Eu sabia! Sabia que ficariam juntos!"

"Você estava choramingando outro dia que havia feito merda e estragado tudo!"-Kanon o desmentiu.

"Herege!"-Afrodite alfinetou.

"Só ficou sabendo hoje de manhã quando o Aiolos contou que havia visto os dois juntos."-falou Shura.

"Ora, calem-se!"

"Tenho uma dúvida!"-Aiolia levantou a mão.-"Quer que continuemos te chamando de Milena ou Milo?"

"Tanto faz...me acostumei com Milena, mas tudo bem se me chamarem de Milo."-ela respondeu.

"Bom dia, Milo!"-Máscara da Morte chegou, passando por eles e dando um tapa no traseiro de Milena.-"Comida!"

"Você passou a mão na minha bunda!"-Milena indignada.

"Tapa de amigo!"-Máscara respondeu,com um pedaço de pão na boca.

"Nunca mais faça isso!"-avisou, elevando o cosmo suavemente, mas intimidadora.-"Não provoque uma mulher em meu estado!"

"Que estado?"-Máscara não entendeu e quase ficou surdo com o gritinho histérico e feliz de Afrodite.-"Malledeto!"

"Não..Diz que é verdade! Um baby!"-todo feliz, segurando as mãos de Milena.

"E ele ainda não quer que duvidemos de sua sexualidade."-comentou Máscara da Morte.

"Sai daí, deixa-a sentar!"-Afrodite jogou Máscara da Morte da cadeira ao chão para que Milena pudesse sentar-se.

"OW! É muita informação para um dia só."-comentou Mu.-"Mesmo para nós...é espantoso!"

"Só posso dizer...parabéns aos dois!"-Aiolos cumprimentou Kamus.

"Obrigado."-Kamus sentiu-se aliviado em perceber que os amigos apoiavam o seu relacionamento com Milena, não faziam perguntas indiscretas e tentavam deixar o ambiente agradável para todos.-"Milena, vai comer de novo!"

Milena segura o pedaço de bolo perto da boca e olha para Kamus como se não fosse nada.

"É bolo de chocolate!"-e comeu o pedaço e foi se servindo de mais.-"Isso é pão caseiro?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kamus havia deixado Milena sob os cuidados de Afrodite, que estava muito empolgado com tudo isso. Achou melhor, devido ao seu estado, que não acompanhasse a conversa que teria com Atena, Shaka e o Mestre Shion.

Não queria deixá-la deprimida, caso não tivessem boas notícias.

Chegando na Décima Terceira Casa, encontrou o Cavaleiro de Virgem aguardando no Salão principal. Sempre com aparência serena, sempre de olhos cerrados.

"Kamus."-ele o cumprimentou com um leve movimento da cabeça.

"Shaka. Onde estão o mestre e Atena?"-perguntou, olhando ao redor.

"Em meditação. Seus cosmos estão em outros planos de existência agora. Procurando uma solução para este caso."-respondeu.

"E você?"

"Prefiro ficar aqui e protegê-la, caso necessário."

"Sempre alerta."-sorriu.

"É o dever de um cavaleiro manter-se sempre pronto para proteger a deusa."-respondeu o cavaleiro de virgem.

"Mesmo em tempos de paz."-suspirou.-"Se é que isto existe mesmo."

"A paz verdadeira e duradoura requer a nossa eterna vigilância. É nosso fardo."

"Talvez fosse bom encontrá-lo a sós."

"Sua voz indica que precisa desabafar. Diga."

"É que...não me sinto muito confortável em me abrir com alguém e..."

"Sente dúvidas?"-Shaka deu um sorriso.-"Sobre o que sente por Milo...ou Milena?"

"Às vezes..."-suspirou.-"Antes de me deparar com a nova...aparência de Milo...Milena. eu jamais imaginava ter algo com...bem, você me entendeu!"-sem graça em falar sobre o assunto.

"Entendo."-Shaka abriu os olhos e ficou fitando a porta que levava a sala, onde Atena e o Mestre Shion estavam meditando.-"Amor é algo difícil de ser explicado."

"Nem precisa me dizer isso."-Kamus ergueu uma sobrancelha ao reparar que Shaka parecia um tanto distraído.-"Fala como se já tivesse amado alguém."

"E amo."-respondeu o virginiano com serenidade, diante do olhar espantado de Kamus.-"Mas não é de mim que veio falar. Tem dúvidas sobre o que sente por Milena?"

"Não. Eu a amo!"-Kamus disse com convicção.-"Se fosse algo passageiro, uma simples paixão...eu saberia no dia seguinte da noite que passamos juntos. Mas sinto uma grande necessidade de protegê-la, ainda mais agora!"

"Deixe-me dizer o que eu realmente acho sobre amar uma pessoa. É querer bem...protegê-la e querer sua felicidade, mesmo que jamais possam ficar juntos. É algo além do simples ato carnal."

Kamus ouvia em silêncio:

"Se o que sente por ela resume-se apenas aos prazeres da carne, isso não é amor. O que me diz? Fica feliz com a sua simples companhia? Que é capaz de tudo e enfrentar a todos para tê-la ao seu lado?"

"Que eu iria ao inferno para salvar sua alma!"

"Então...isso é amor."-respondeu sorrindo.

"Eles irão demorar?"-Kamus indagou.

"Quem sabe?"

Restavam apenas esperar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Aqui pode ser o quarto do bebê!"-Afrodite dizia, observando um dos quartos que não eram usados na Casa de Escorpião.-"A janela irá garantir que aqui entre sol e muito ar fresco e..."-Calou-se ao perceber que ela estava distraída.-"Eu falo demais, né? É que fiquei empolgado!"

"Estou bem."-mentiu.-"É que..."

"Fala...quer dizer algo?"

"Não...que acha de papel de parede verde claro e...ai, eu não sirvo para decoração!"-desconversou.

"Eu ajudarei Kamus a cuidar do seu bebê. Promessa de amigo."-Afrodite falou e Milena sentiu lágrimas aos olhos.-"Todos vão ajudar!"

"Malditos hormônios femininos! Por que as mulheres choram por tudo!"-falou limpando o rosto.

"Você que é mole demais."

"Não sou...são os hormônios. Li que uma grávida fica totalmente alterada por causa deles e você vem e me fala uma coisa destas?"

"Desculpe."

"Não se desculpe...eu gostei."-chorando.

"Er...venha. Vamos usar sua cara chorona para instigar os outros a limparem isso!"

"As vantagens de ser mulher, grávida...e chorona!"-Milena riu.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Após uma longa espera, finalmente as portas do salão foram abertas. Atena e Shion saíram e mantinham-se sérios.

"Atena?"

Kamus perguntou esperançoso e Atena fechou os olhos balançando a cabeça negativamente. O cavaleiro de Aquário percebeu então que era inútil. Cerrou o punho, considerando a situação intolerável, inaceitável.

Sem dizer nada, se retirou do salão.

Atena sentou-se no trono, colocando a mão sobre a testa, como se a cabeça doesse.

"Gostaria que eu..."-Atena ergueu uma mão, pedindo que Shion não continuasse a falar.

"Eu não vou aceitar isso!"-Atena falou.-"Ainda não desisti!"

Shaka sorriu.

"Mas falamos com os deuses do Olimpo em nossa meditação. E eles não podem ajudar!"-Shion argumentava.

"Então pretendo falar pessoalmente com o responsável por tudo isso!"-declarou a deusa.

"Não pretende..."

"Sim. Pretendo sim, Shion!"-declarou a deusa.-"Agora, retirem-se...preciso me preparar para uma jornada."

Shion fez uma reverência e saiu. Shaka ainda permaneceu no salão.

"Eu a acompanharei nesta missão, senhorita."-decidiu.

"Shaka...não creio que..."

"De todos os seus cavaleiros, sou o único que pode acompanhá-la aos domínios dele e retornar. Não a deixarei ir sozinha e desprotegida."

"Obrigada, Shaka."

Saori sorriu para o cavaleiro, este fez uma reverência e se retirou. A deusa restou preparar seu cosmos para descer ao Inferno...E resolver uma questão.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kamus saiu da Décima Terceira Casa na direção da Casa de Escorpião. Não parou pelo caminho para falar com ninguém. Chegou, seguindo o cosmos dela até o interior da Casa Zodiacal, encontrando-a em um quarto vazio, como se o avaliasse.

"Ei, por onde esteve o dia todo?"-ela perguntou, com um sorriso e ficando séria ao ver seu semblante sisudo.-"Que foi?"

Kamus a abraçou, sem dar-lhe chances de perguntar mais nada, beijando-a.

"Em lugar nenhum."-disse-lhe após o beijo.

"O que houve?"-nem um pouco convencida.

"Nada."-voltando a beijá-la.

O beijo foi ficando mais possessivo, mas urgente. Como se neste gesto quisesse mostrar tudo o que sentia naquele momento. As peças de roupas foram sendo aos poucos retiradas, mãos tocavam...exploravam cada parte dos corpos sendo desnudos...

E com uma urgência que parecia dominar o Cavaleiro de Aquário ele a amou no chão daquele quarto vazio. Para quando enfim, tomados pelo gozo, exaustos pelo ato, se abraçaram. Milena deitada sobre o corpo de Kamus apoiava a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto o ouvia dizer:

"Eu te amo."

Ela suspirou, fechando os olhos. Kamus permaneceu acordado, alisando seus cabelos, sentindo a respiração quente dela em sua pele...não queria aceitar, não poderia aceitar perdê-la...não agora que descobriu que não poderia viver sem ela.

Continua...

Betado por Arthemisys!

u.u no capítulo seguinte, haverá um pequeno salto no tempo...pequeno, mas significativo.

Obrigada a todos que acompanham o fic!

\o\ até a próxima!


	10. Chapter 10

**SWITCH –TROCARAM MEU SEXO!**

**Capítulo 10**

Uma bela manhã de domingo no Santuário. Os sons dos pássaros, o sol reluzente eram convites para que todos saíssem de casa e aproveitassem aquele dia.

Na casa de Escorpião, o dia mal havia começado. E sua atual moradora já se encontrava desperta, e se olhando no espelho...precisamente para a barriga que já mostrava os quatro meses de gestação.

"Quem diria que eu ia gostar de ter barriga?"-murmurou alisando ela.

Mãos fortes a abraçaram por trás, alisando a sua barriga também. Milena sorriu, sentindo o beijo de Kamus no pescoço.

"Bonjour."

"Kalimera..."-dando-lhe um selinho.

"O que foi?"

"Vamos ao médico amanhã, certo? E eu não quero saber o sexo do bebê ainda!"-falou e Kamus arqueou uma sobrancelha, ela estava preocupada com isso?-"Não está zangado?"

"Não. Eu não me importo com o fato de nascer menino ou menina."-alisando o rosto dela com a palma da mão.-"Apenas quero que tenha o seu sorriso."

"Fico imaginando se nascerá com seu "bom humor" francês."-provocou.-"O que fará hoje?"

"Treinar. Sei que fica aborrecida com isso."-Milena fechou a cara.-"Mas não vai treinar neste estado!"

"Sinto falta disso!"

"Mas eu prefiro que não faça extravagâncias."-beijando-a.-"Fará o que hoje em minha ausência?"

"Shina e Afrodite virão aqui me ajudar com o quarto do bebê."-respondeu, desanimada.-"Droga! Queria era ir ao coliseu e..."

"Não quer não."-beijando seu pescoço.-"Que horas eles virão?"

"Depois das nove..."-geme levemente quando Kamus lhe beija a nuca.-"Por que?"

Kamus sorri e a beija, levando-a para a cama.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Algum tempo depois, Kamus chegava ao Coliseu com um sorriso no rosto, logo notado pelos demais cavaleiros ali presentes.

"Ora ele apareceu!"-Shura provocando.-"Achei que Milo não o deixaria vir mais hoje!"

"Cuida da sua vida, Shura."-Aiolia deu um tapa na nuca do Cavaleiro de capricórnio e desviou de um soco dele.-"Ainda tem disposição para treinar?"

"Sempre."-disse Kamus, se aquecendo.-"Não é qualquer coisa que me deixa cansado."

"Nossa! Não imaginava que o Homem de Gelo tinha tanto fogo assim!"-Shura brincava, imitando uma voz feminina, fazendo os demais rirem.-"Vamos mon ami...mostra o seu poder e..."-calou-se quando percebeu que era observado por um grupo de amazonas que riam da brincadeira dele. Todas menos uma que parecia séria.-"Por que não me avisaram que haviam mulheres ali?"

"Porque estava muito divertido ver que elas pensam que você desmunhecou!"-Máscara da Morte quase chorava de tanto rir por Shura estar envergonhado.

"Vamos treinar ou não!"-insistia Kamus, segurando o riso, tentando manter-se sério.

"Vamos!"-Falou Shura, arrumando-se em uma postura mais séria.

"Ei, espanhol. Olha quem ta vindo!"-apontou com o olhar o Cavaleiro de Câncer, a amazona de cabelos negros, da altura dos ombros, que se aproximava.

"Me falaram para me apresentar ao Cavaleiro de capricórnio. Podem me informar quem é?"-a amazona perguntou e Shura apresentou-se prontamente.

"Soy yo."-Shura respondeu com um sorriso.

"Você?"-a amazona por baixo da máscara arqueou a sobrancelha.-"Mas me disseram que o único cavaleiro que...bem...é homossexual era o de Peixes...e você parecia bem..."

De repente todos explodiram em risadas, e Shura ficou furioso com os colegas. Máscara da Morte e Aiolia praticamente rolavam no chão de tanto rir. Até mesmo o sério Mu estava às lágrimas.

"Afrodite não sei...mas eu NÃO SOU GAY!"-Shura enfatizou bem as palavras, olhando furioso para os colegas que ainda riam.

"Que seja...suas preferências sexuais não me interessam mesmo."-ela deu os ombros.-"O que me interessa é que estou lhe deixando dois novos discípulos."-apontou para dois garotos mais adiantes.-"Boa sorte!"

"Ei, espera!"-Shura ficou diante dela.-"Que negócio é este?"

"Discípulos."-apontando para os garotos.-"Mestre."-apontando para Shura.-"Ordens lá de cima."-apontando para a Décima Terceira casa ao longe.-"Tchauzinho!"-acenando.

"Você está tirando uma da minha cara?"-Shura estava jurando que ela sorria debochada por sob a máscara.

"Eu? Imagina!"-e saiu.

"Mulherzinha irritante!"-resmungou e observou melhor o gingado de seus quadris a medida que se afastava e sorriu.-"Hum..."

"Tchau mestra Sukhi!"-um dos meninos acenou para a morena que retribuiu.

"Sukhi...diferente."-Shura sorria, com a mão no queixo.

"Para de pensar perversidades."-Aioros pediu cutucando Shura.

"Vamos treinar ou não? Tenho mais o que fazer!"-chamou Kamus.

"Agora não dá."-Shura olhando os garotos de longe que esperavam por ele.-"Nunca fui mestre...como você fazia, Kamus?"

"Você descobre sozinho."-Kamus bateu a mão em seu ombro.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Templo de Atena...

Saori encontrava-se em profunda meditação. Há meses que tem sido esta a sua rotina, meditar e se preparar para uma perigosa jornada. Pediu que tanto Shion quanto Shaka não revelassem aos demais cavaleiros seus planos.

Certamente iriam tentar impedi-la, principalmente Milena que não aceitaria que se arriscasse por ela.

Shaka era uma presença constante e vigilante em seu Templo. Zelando por sua deusa, acompanhando-a nas meditações para que pudessem fazer a jornada juntos. O Inferno não era um lugar agradável de ser visitado...e sabiam que não seriam bem vindos.

"Shaka..."-a voz da deusa despertou o cavaleiro de seu exercício de meditação.

"Sim, Atena?"

"Creio que estamos prontos."-decidiu.

Shaka concordou com um aceno de cabeça e se ergueu, esperando que a deusa também o fizesse, mas ela permaneceu ainda na mesma posição.

"Minha perna adormeceu..."-ela respondeu vermelha.

"Desculpe-me."-Shaka ofereceu a mão a Atena que aceitou, sendo ajudada a levantar-se.-"Creio que excedemos nesta atividade."

"Passar a noite toda em meditação...realmente podemos dizer que excedemos. Mas graças a sua orientação, consegui despertar completamente meu cosmo como há muito eu não fazia."-sorriu para ele.-"Obrigada."

Shaka não sabia ao certo se era a aproximação da deusa de seu corpo ou se era o seu sorriso, o fato que sentiu seu coração disparar e tratou de disfarçar isso.

"Creio que podemos encerrar por hoje..."-Shaka disse, soltando-se da mão da deusa.

"Sim."-a deusa esfregava a perna, esperando com a massagem melhorar.-"Vamos..."-tentou dar um passo, mas acabou pisando em falso com a perna adormecida.

Shaka a amparou imediatamente, evitando a sua queda. Saori levantou o olhar, e fitou os intensos olhos azuis de Shaka, que a miravam com um brilho diferente. Foi grande a surpresa dela ao ver seu rosto se aproximando do dela e o toque quente dos lábios de Shaka sobre os seus.

Deveria chocar-se com a atitude dele? Pois não foi o que fez, ao contrário percebeu-se correspondendo ao beijo como se há muito esperasse por aquele momento. Shaka segurava os cabelos cor de lavanda de Saori, apreciando sua maciez. Tão rápido foi o gesto do cavaleiro em beijá-la...também foi o de afastar-se dela consternado.

"Per-perdão, deusa!"-Shaka afastou-se constrangido.-"Isso não deveria ter ocorrido...não voltará a acontecer!"

"Shaka..."

"Perdão. Tenho que ir."

Saiu apressado do templo, maldizendo-se por ter sido tão imprudente. Ele passou anos, desde que a vira pela primeira vez, escondendo e renegando este sentimento que havia surgido em seu coração. E agora estragou tudo!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Manhã seguinte...Segunda-feira. No consultório do Dr. Dannaskis.

Na sala de ultra-som, o médico passava o aparelho e era possível ver na tela seu bebê, deixando Kamus orgulhoso.

"Acho que terá o seu nariz."-comentou Milena.

"Pobrezinho..."-murmurou Kamus.-"Não imagine coisas, ainda não dá pra ver nada! Ele é minúsculo!"

"Me deixe sonhar!"

"Parece que está tudo bem. O bebê parece saudável!"-comenta o médico.-"Mas..."-o médico guardava os equipamentos.-"Quero conversar com os dois."

Os dois ficaram preocupados com o tom sério da voz do médico, e ansiosos esperaram que ele começasse a falar.

"É algo com o bebê? Mas disse que estava bem e..."-Milena foi logo falando, e o médico com um gesto e um sorriso pediu que se acalmasse.

"Está tudo bem...é que achei que sua pressão está um pouco alta."-disse-lhe.-"E isto não é bom em seu estado. Irei recomendar que se alimente de maneira mais saudável."

"Mais?"-apontou com o polegar para Kamus.-"Ele vive fazendo comida natural e saudável para mim!"

"E você vive comendo escondida bolos e lanches. Acha que eu não sei?"

"Estou grávida! Não tente me impedir de comer bolo de chocolate. Ainda mais os feitos pelo Afrodite!"-olhar sonhador.-"Me deu fome."

"Está vendo?"-Kamus diz ao médico.

"Calma."-pedia o médico.-"Recomendo que coma mais frutas, beba leite. É muito mais saudável."

"Beber leite?"-Kamus virou-se para Milena.-"Você não tem bebido muito leite! Saindo daqui irei comprar frutas e leite. E nada de bolo de chocolate suíço!"

"Ah, faça-me o favor."-resmungou.-"Sabe que amo chocolate!"

"E eu amo morangos e você não me deixa comer! Então, não vai comer chocolate!"

"Chocolate não me deixa vermelha, cheia de perebas na cara e me leva ao hospital!"-Milena sorriu vitoriosa.

"Mas pressão alta pode ser um fator de risco para você e seu bebê, senhora."-acrescentou o médico sério.-"Evite durante a gravidez alimentos que estejam nesta lista."

O médico entregou a Milena um papel, e ela torceu o nariz ao ler.

"Adeus Macnuggets..."-suspirou resignada.

"Você sobrevive."-Kamus sorriu vitorioso e Milena o fuzilou com o olhar.

"Vamos controlar a sua pressão."-o médico continuava.-"Se sentir algo, não hesitem em me procurar."

Depois da consulta médica, os dois caminhavam pela cidade de mãos dadas, pensando nas palavras do médico.

"Enfrentamos deuses, descemos ao Inferno e no fim...somos muito vulneráveis."-Milena comentou e Kamus a olhava preocupado.-"Não imaginei que o fato de que eu comesse tão mal pudesse prejudicar meu filho."

"Não poderia adivinhar."

"Droga. Eu sou a mãe! Devo pensar nele sempre em primeiro lugar!"-nervosa colocando a mão no ventre.-"Como homem fui um canalha, como mulher um desastre e como mãe serei uma negação também?"

"Está exagerando!"-Kamus ficou diante dela.-"Você não é assim!"

"Desculpe..."-murmurou.-"Mas só de pensar que eu possa, mesmo sem querer, fazer mal ao nosso filho eu...Malditos hormônios!"-sai andando, limpando as lágrimas.

Kamus a alcança, lhe abraçando para dar-lhe o conforto que tanto precisava. Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou, retribuindo o abraço.

"Tudo dará certo...estou aqui."-Kamus lhe disse, acariciando os seus cabelos.

"Eu sei."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Enquanto isso, no Santuário...

Shura olhava com tédio seus discípulos fazendo os exercícios de aquecimento que mandara. Nunca havia treinado garotos antes e era frustrante não saber o que fazer, não esperava ter discípulos tão cedo.

"Terminamos mestre!"-um dos meninos avisou.

Os dois esperavam ansiosos o que o mestre lhes diria.

"Bem...façam uma corrida em volta do Santuário para aquecer!"

"Mas mestre...já fizemos isso."-um dos garotos opinou.

"Façam de novo!"

"Pensei que já ia nos ensinar a técnica dos Cosmos e..."

"Quem é o mestre?"-Shura perguntou cruzando os braços.

"O senhor."

"Então...corram!"-ordenou, vendo os meninos correrem.

"Isso que eu chamo de embromação!"-Kamus comentou, observando os meninos passarem por ele correndo.-"Eles estão acima do nível de simples exercícios para fortalecerem os corpos."

"Tá, eu sei."-o cavaleiro se levantou.-"Mas não sei como falar sobre o cosmos para os garotos sem parecer uma aula chata de Física!"-Kamus franziu o cenho.-"Não que suas aulas sejam chatas, Kamus. Como foi a consulta?"-mudando de assunto.

"Bem..."-suspirou.-"Mas o médico disse algo que deixou Milena apreensiva."

"Tudo bem mesmo!"-perguntou preocupado.

"Oui. Pediu que ela cuidasse melhor da alimentação. Apenas isso."-Kamus apontou discretamente com o olhar para alguém que se aproximava.-"Ora, vejam só...pelo cosmo alterado, ela não está feliz!"

Shura virou-se para ver quem era a pessoa que Kamus se referia, ergueu uma sobrancelha ao constatar que era Sukhi.

"Estava observando seu trabalho com os meninos. O que pensa que está fazendo enrolando eles dessa maneira? Eu praticamente estou te entregando dois alunos já prontos para aprenderem técnicas mais complexas como a Excalibur!"-ela foi logo dizendo.

"Ah...me observando? Quer dizer, me espionando."-Shura cruzou os braços e deu um sorriso sarcástico.-"Não te culpo por não conseguir evitar de ficar me olhando."

Por baixo da máscara, Sukhi ficou lívida com o comentário.

"Você é muito arrogante!"

"Mas não consegue evitar de ficar me olhando."

Kamus suspirou, revirando os olhos.

"Escuta aqui, espanhol!"-Sukhi colocou o dedo em riste diante do nariz de Shura.-"Eu me dediquei ao treinamento destes meninos! Só não o continuo pois eles tem potencial e podem alcançá-lo se forem devidamente treinados por um cavaleiro de ouro. Infelizmente eles nasceram no signo errado! Pois o Mestre da Casa de Capricórnio demonstra claramente que é um irresponsável!"

Shura ficou furioso com o comentário e mais ainda com o que Kamus disse:

"Touché!"

"Escute aqui, mocinha! Eu irei transformar estes garotos em verdadeiros cavaleiros em tempo recorde...ou eles morrem tentando!"

"Isso é para que eu fique tranqüila?"

"Em três meses vocês verão o resultado do treinamento que irei impor aos meninos!"-avisou, saindo pisando duro.

"Ficarei de olho em você!"-Sukhi cruzou os braços, furiosa saindo dali.

Kamus observou os dois se afastando para lados opostos e suspirou.

"Pobres infantes!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Casa de Escorpião.

Milena estava deitada em um divã, analisando como iria proceder com sua conduta dali em diante para garantir que sua gravidez fosse tranqüila, quando sentiu um arrepio que pareceu percorrer sua espinha.

Levantou-se rapidamente dando alguns passos e observando ao redor, e virou-se rapidamente quando alguém assobiou. Era Lúcifer sentando em seu divã, pegando uma maçã de uma fruteira.

"Eu desapareço algum tempo para renovar contratos nas Nações Unidas e olha só..."-apontando para ela.

"Não tem mais ninguém para azucrinar não?"-perguntou com expressão nada amigável.

"Ter tenho, mas..."-mordendo a maçã e apontando para a barriga dela.-"Isso eu não esperava! Bem, creio que agora a sua alma realmente me pertence. Já que o combinado é que uma mulher o ame verdadeiramente e duvido que uma mulher tenha feito isso a você. Aliás, se alguma fez isso...eu pagaria para ver!"

Um cosmo suave, mas poderoso é sentindo na Casa de Escorpião, fazendo o demônio ficar incomodado.

"Acho que você não é bem vindo aqui."

"Ora...soube que pretendia me visitar. Por que não posso visitá-la, Atena?"-ele cumprimentou a deusa que se aproximava falsamente.

"Então errou de casa. Meu templo é mais acima."-a deusa deu um sorriso sarcástico.

"Vim rever uma "velha amiga". Isso é condenável?"-ele deu um passo adiante e parou quando a deusa apontou-lhe o báculo.-"Está bem...sei quando não sou querido!"

"Nem um pouco querido."-Atena reforçou.-"E quanto a se gabar de ter vencido a aposta com Deus...sugiro que não cante vitória antes do tempo. Eu não costumo me deixar ser vencida tão facilmente."

"Talvez queira conversar comigo em outro lugar, Atena."-com um dedo, ele afasta o báculo.

"Não tem o que conversar com ela."-Milena deu um passo adiante, mas Atena a impede com um gesto.

"Em breve iremos encerrar esta conversa."-ela determinou.-"Agora saia!"

"Mas já me expulsando?"-fazendo-se de ofendido.

"Se não sentiu...estes são os cosmos de cinco cavaleiros de ouro que sentiram a sua presença e correm para cá imediatamente."-avisa a deusa com um sorriso.-"Os primeiros com certeza serão Shaka e Kamus...está pronto para enfrentá-los?"

"Sei quando estou em desvantagem."-ele dá os ombros.-"Se conseguir chegar ao meu reino inteira, poderemos continuar de onde paramos...mas não pretendo abrir mão de meu prêmio tão facilmente. Sabe...não é por causa de apenas uma alma, todos os dias consigo centenas! Mas é a satisfação de vencê-Lo!"

E dizendo isso, desapareceu.

"Que história é essa de que vai até o reino dele?"-Milena indagou a deusa.-"Eu não vou permitir isso!"

"Entenda que ..."

"Entenda que embora esteja neste corpo ainda sou seu cavaleiro! E é meu dever proteger a sua vida!"

"E é meu dever garantir que meus amigos não sofram."-Neste momento Kamus e Shaka entravam na oitava Casa, ambos preocupados com a presença de Lúcifer ali.-"Kamus, cuide de Milena, sim?"

A deusa pega na mão de Milena e a aperta calorosamente, dando-lhe um sorriso tranqüilo, em seguida caminha até Shaka.

"Nossa presença não é necessária aqui."-ela diz e Shaka concorda.-"Shaka...quero que me acompanhe até a Casa do Grande Mestre."

"Sim."-respondeu formalmente, o que fez a deusa o olhar com tristeza.

Não iria esperar mais...partiria atrás de Lúcifer imediatamente.

Continua...


	11. Chapter 11

**SWITCH –TROCARAM MEU SEXO!**

**Nota: não estranhem os pulos no tempo...**

**Capítulo 11**

Dias haviam se passado. E ela estava ali. Naquele lugar de desesperança, podridão e pecado, conhecido pela alcunha de Inferno.

Até mesmo para ela, uma deusa encarnada, atravessar este lugar inóspito era uma provação que exigia muita perseverança e porque não dizer, fé. Cada passo seu a enfraquecia, mesmo apesar de ter concentrado seu cosmos por semanas, para esta jornada, ainda não estava forte suficiente.

Por um momento pensou que iria fraquejar, mas duas coisas a impediram de ceder... Amigos que contavam com ela, e a mão de seu Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem que a ampararam.

- Senhorita?

- Estou bem, Shaka. Já estamos próximos dele, eu sinto. Está se divertindo com o nosso sofrimento. -respondeu olhando em frente.

- Senhorita Atena, me permita ir à frente e...

- Não. Eu irei. -decidiu firme, voltando a caminhar. -Chega de usar pessoas como escudo!

- Com todo respeito, Athena. É esta a minha obrigação! Ser seu escudo e protegê-la!-respondeu Shaka sério.

- É isso que sou para você, Shaka? Só uma obrigação?-perguntou sem se virar e encará-lo. -Então... Pode se retirar, Shaka. Eu seguirei sozinha.

- Está louca?! Jamais!-bradou, segurando-a pelo braço, e acrescentou com voz baixa. -Jamais vou te deixar só.

- Shaka... -a deusa murmurou seu nome.

- Não querendo se chato, mas sendo... Não deveriam fazer isso em outro lugar?-o Diabo apareceu diante deles do nada, vestido em um impecável terno negro. -Se bem que se seguirem o rio de sangue fervente, chegam aonde eu costumo colocar os luxuriosos, mas lá não é um bom lugar para namoricos.

- Idiota!-Shaka se colocou entre Athena e o Príncipe das Trevas.

- Ora, me ofendendo em meu próprio reino? Sabe que isso não é saudável... Para você. -cosmos se elevaram de maneiras hostis.

- Parem!-a voz autoritária de Saori os interrompeu. -Não viemos para isso.

- Eu sei por que veio cara deusa. -um trono se manifestou do nada e o Diabo sentou-se confortavelmente nele. -E aviso que perdeu seu tempo.

- Sei que não pretende abrir mão da alma de Milo tão facilmente. -Athena sorri. -Mas gosta de barganhar, não é? Fazer tratos.

- Hum... Você quer fazer um trato comigo?

- Sim. -Saori se colocou bem a frente dele. -Uma alma por outra.

- Athena... -Shaka a chama.

- A alma de uma deusa pela de um mortal... -ela ignorou Shaka.

- Está louca?-o cavaleiro não acreditava.

- O que me diz?-a deusa insistiu.

- Sua alma pela de seu cavaleiro? Interessante... -o Diabo ficou pensativo.

-ATENA! -Shaka elevou a voz, fazendo a jovem encará-lo. -Não vou permitir isso!

O Diabo começou a gargalhar, para a surpresa da deusa. Depois de um tempo, ele falou em um tom perigosamente calmo.

- Não sou um tolo, minha cara... As almas de deuses são inacessíveis a mim. Embora sua oferta seja tentadora... Não posso te possuir. -aproximou-se. - Fez esta viagem toda à toa, minha cara.

- Não irei me dar por vencida. -declarou. -Não permitirei que leve a alma de meu cavaleiro!

- Infelizmente... Ou felizmente para mim, você não pode fazer nada!-aproximou-se perigosamente de Saori, mas Shaka se colocou entre eles, o cosmo aceso pronto para o combate. - Conhece as leis que regem a Ordem e o Caos, deusa. Cometeu pecados, cai aqui. Foi um bom menino, ganha passagem pra cima. Mas quando uma alma anda na corda bamba entre o vício e a virtude, vez ou outra, acabamos disputando ela. Já ouviu falar do Apocalipse?

Atena nada respondeu.

- Claro que sabe. Você vive impedindo Apocalipses menores toda semana.-ele riu e ficou sério de repente, os olhos assumiram um tom avermelhado.- Na derradeira hora da Terra, Céus e Inferno guerrearão. Quem tem mais almas, tem mais soldados para esta batalha. Um cavaleiro de Atena em minhas fileiras seria de grande ajuda. Isso me lembra de um canceriano em seu Santuário que...

- Encontrarei um meio de impedir isso. Enquanto eu viver, este dia não chegará!-ela determinou.

- Infelizmente, não poderá fazer muito neste dia. Agora, voltem para casa.

No ponto onde dimensões se unem, Inferno e Terra se encontram. Uma deusa com ar desolado e seu cavaleiro a atravessam, envolvidos por seus cosmos que os protegiam nesta travessia. Atena baixa a cabeça, sentindo como se todo o peso do mundo estivesse sobre ela no momento.

- Fez o que pode senhorita. -Shaka tentava encontrar palavras para confortá-la, mas não as encontrava.

- E fui uma total inútil...

- Não diga isso!

- Ele está certo. Há leis que não podem ser quebradas, destinos que não podem ser mudados. -deixou que lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto. -Nunca me senti tão derrotada quanto hoje.

Houve um breve silêncio, uma brisa suave acariciou a face de Atena, balançando seus longos cabelos, ela sorriu e falou em voz alta, mas em um tom calmo.

- Ele escreve certo por linhas tortuosas.

- O que disse? –o cavaleiro encarou a deusa.

- Um ditado que ouvi Hyoga proferir outro dia. Na ocasião, não dei tanta importância, mas agora.

- O que tem?

- Não acho que Ele tenha desistido de Milo também. -ela sorri. - De repente me senti cheia de esperança...

Shaka sorri de volta, feliz por ver que sua amada não havia perdido totalmente a esperança que a movia.

- Vamos para casa, Shaka?

- Sim. –respondeu prontamente. - E o que dirá a Milo?

- Que há esperança.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Algum tempo depois...

Milena observava a tentativa de Shura de bancar o mestre sério aos seus discípulos, e se divertia com o espanhol nervoso diante da "classe".

- Bem, o cosmos é...

- Mestre! -um dos garotos levantou a mão. -Já sabemos o conceito de Cosmos.

- Já?

- Sim. – o menino respondeu sério.

- Bem, então...hum-hum...- pigarreou e escutou o riso de Milena.- Comecem a concentrar seus cosmos para partir aquelas pedras com os punhos.

Os garotos olharam as imensas rochas e depois olharam desesperados para o mestre, diante da temível tarefa.

- Cortes retos e perfeitos. Como os de uma navalha.-completou.

Viu os meninos caminharem até as rochas e se dirigiu à amiga.

- Não deveria estar em repousou ou algo assim? A barriga tá grandinha!

- Só cuidados com a alimentação, nada grave. -replicou Milena. -Não estou doente.

- Sei que não. -sorriu e olhou para os seus alunos. - Eles levam jeito.

- Você também como mestre.

- Ah, não fale assim! Tenho que transformar estes garotos em homens! Tá de quantos meses?

- Entrando no oitavo... -suspirou.

- Algo errado?

- Não... É que eu não agüento mais ficar parado! Sinto falta da agitação de uma manhã de treino!

- Isso é passageiro. Depois que o bebê nascer, espera um tempo e volta com força total aos treinos e ...- de repente calou-se, como se houvesse dito algo errado.

- Não me olhe como se eu tivesse uma doença mortal, Shura. Claro que todo o Santuário sabe do meu tempo limite de vida. E que eu não vou voltar a treinar com vocês.

- Não gosto de ouvir isso.

- Nem eu de dizer.

- Perdão, amiga...amigo...tem hora que eu não sei como me referir a você!-exasperou-se.

- Milena. –ela sorriu. –Já me acostumei com isso.

- Já sabe o sexo do bebê?

- Preferi não saber. Mas se for menino, o Kamus é que vai escolher o nome, se for menina, Nike.

- Nike?

- A deusa da vitória. Acredite, este bebê é vitorioso, pois desafiou todas as leis naturais, da física e qualquer outra legislação criada pelos deuses para nascer! –riu. - Também era o nome de minha mãe. Quer dizer, não a conheci direito, quando ela morreu, eu era muito pequeno, mas sei que se chamava Nike.

- Um belo nome!

- Obrig...-de repente, um dos alunos de Shura consegue partir a rocha com a mão, exatamente no meio.- Ei! Vejam só!

- Isso! Muito bem Andros!!! Vê se concentra seu cosmo Theo e faça como seu colega!-Shura gritava as ordens.- Sabia que conseguiriam.

- Aí cala a boca de uma certa amazona.

- Isso mesmo!

- Ela fala demais.

- Tagarela.

- Apesar de ser bonita.

- Muito gata...-olhou para Milo.-Como sabe? Viu o rosto dela?

- Sou mulher agora. Uma das vantagens é o acesso livre a vila das amazonas.

- Já viu a Sukhi sem máscara?-ansioso.

- Ela se chama Sukhi? Diferente...e vi sim!

- Como ela é?

- Bem...ela tem dois olhos, um nariz e uma boca.-debochando.

- Sabe do que estou falando!-resmungou Shura.

- Muito bonita. Olhos negros. Boca carnuda.

- Ojos negros? –ele sorriu.- Hmmmm…misteriosos ojos negros… Que hei de explorar.

- Homens...-suspirou Milena.-Ei, Don Juan de Marco. Olha ela ali.

De fato a amazona ao qual se referiam se aproximava. Milena se levantou com dificuldade, se apoiando no ombro de Shura, devido ao estado adiantado de sua gravidez e deu uns tapinhas amigáveis no braço do amigo.

- Boa sorte. Eu vou para casa.

- Vai me deixar sozinho com ela?

- Não vai querer a minha companhia.

- Preciso de alguém me apoiando!-olhando ela se aproximar.

- Shura... Estou grávida de quase oito meses, com um bebê que o médico calcula estar com quase três quilos e agora só tende a crescer e aumentar o peso até nascer, não como chocolate há meses, meus pés doem e já fui ao banheiro cinqüenta e duas vezes só esta tarde!- Capricórnio arregalou os olhos. -Este sorriso em meus lábios é tão falso quanto o cabelo do Misty, que sabemos não ser loiro natural, nem aqui e nem na Noruega. Não sou boa companhia.

- C-certo.

- Vou perturbar o Kamus. Até.-se despediu, acenando para Sukhi.

A amazona chegou, com um ar de superioridade, cruzando os braços e encarando Shura.

- Então, não resistiu a mim?-ele começou.

- Você esgotou o prazo da aposta. -ela ignorou o que o cavaleiro dissera. - E os meninos não atingiram o potencial!

- Ah, não? Olha só!-apontou para a rocha cortada por um dos garotos.

- Qualquer um pode quebrar pedras.

- Ele usou a técnica da Excalibur, embora precise de mais treino.-defendeu.

- Isso só demonstra a sua inépcia como mestre!

- Eu ainda não terminei com eles!

- E pelo visto não terminará.

- Já lhe disseram que é uma resmungona?

- Ohh...seu...seu...troglodita!

- Uia, ela sabe falar palavras difíceis. Frígida!

- Arrogante!

- Metida!

- Idiota!

- Ignóbil!

- Tagarela!

- Jantar as sete?

- Na minha casa!

- Hoje!

- Combinado! –e ela se retira.

Os meninos que acompanharam a discussão boquiabertos olhavam para Shura que sorria.

- Nascemos um para o outro. Voltem a treinar!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Atena naquele momento se concentrava na leitura de alguns tomos antigos, quando a porta da biblioteca se abriu e Shaka entrou no recinto.

- Ordenou que eu viesse senhorita?

- Eu pedi para que viesse, Shaka. –ela fechou o livro e o fitou.- Quero que me responda uma pergunta e seja sincero ao faze-lo. Quero que me responda não como Cavaleiro e sim como o homem que é.

- Claro. –ele ficou intrigado sobre o que poderia ser. Atena estava muito séria.

- Quero lhe perguntar isso há meses, mas você simplesmente me ignorou desde que voltamos do Inferno, se isolando na Índia ou se oferecendo para missões. Por isso, não sairá daqui sem responder meus questionamentos.

- Sim, farei o que me pede senhorita.

- Você me ama?

Shaka a encarou. Uma pergunta desta dita a queima roupa era algo que ele não esperava.

- O que perguntou?

- Perguntei se me ama. E é bom que a resposta seja positiva, pois eu também o amo e seria muito desagradável se não me amasse como homem e me causasse uma desilusão. - Shaka arregalou os olhos. -Eu seria obrigada a sair do Santuário e me isolar com minhas sacerdotisas em algum lugar escondido da Grécia, ou voltar ao Japão. Ainda não pensei em qual hipótese.

- Saori para de falar, estou tentando assimilar a informação que... Você me ama?

- Foi o que eu disse. -ela se levantou e caminhou até ele.

- Atena, não pode. As leis do Santuário...

- Eu as escrevi, Shaka. Posso reescrevê-las.

- É insensato!

- O amor é sensato?

- E os outros, o que dirão?

- Que temos sorte de nos amar?

- Atena...Saori...-ele a fitava, vencido. – O que eu faço com você?

- Pode começar me beijando.

Ele tocou o rosto de Saori, acariciando-o com o polegar, para em seguida aproximar seu rosto do dela e tocar seus lábios com ternura. Saori gemeu com a caricia do cavaleiro e este aproveitou o momento para invadir-lhe a boca com a língua.

Sua deusa lhe pertencia, finalmente. E ele a ela, eternamente.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Noite na casa de Aquário.

Um certo cavaleiro estava observando a lua com as mãos no bolso da calça, quando pressente a presença de mais alguém e sorri.

- O que eu falei sobre subir estas escadas em seu estado?-ele olhou para Milena.

-Que deixou meu bumbum bem durinho?-brincou.

- Sério. Não quero que se canse a toa. Está no fim da gravidez! –ele a repreendeu em um tom calmo.

- Tá papai, prometo te esperar para me carregar de Escorpião para Aquário. -ela sorri. - O que faz?

- Admirando uma bela mulher!-olhando para Milena. -Sua alma, que é metade da minha.

- Já disse que eu amo este seu lado poeta?

- Hoje ainda não. -ele sorri.- Quer dançar?

- Dançar? Não tem música.

- Um momento. -ele correu para dentro da casa e voltou com um CD player portátil. - Sabia que esta tranqueira do Hyoga seria útil algum dia. Eu ouvi esta música hoje e a gravei. Achei parecida conosco.

- Nossa música?

- Sim.

Ele liga o rádio e logo a música toma conta do ambiente e Kamus a puxa como um dançarino experiente. Milena ri e se deixa levar pela música.

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you**_

_**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**_

_**You are the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**_

_**And I don't want to go home right now**_

_**And all I can taste is this moment**_

_**And all I can breathe is your life**_

_**'Cause sooner or later it's over**_

_**I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

Passos que pareciam terem sido ensaiados, olhares que se fixavam um no outro. Não havia necessidade de palavras naquele instante, apenas a certeza de que eram realmente almas gêmeas. Talvez tenham se amado inúmeras vezes em inúmeras vidas. Talvez tenham sido irmãos, pai e filho, amantes... Mas o destino sempre os colocava juntos. De um jeito de outro.

Companheiros em batalhas passadas, em guerras sangrentas... Duas almas que se completavam naquela simples troca de olhares.

Um sentimento de que algo estava para acontecer atingiu Kamus. Como se algo terrível os espreitassem.

- Queria…-ela começou a falar e Kamus a calou com um beijo terno.

- Non mon ange. Não diga nada agora.

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**_

_**Or the moment of truth in your lies**_

_**When everything feels like the movies**_

_**Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive**_

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

Ele a estreitou nos braços, como se pudesse absorvê-la para dentro de si, e proteger a ela e ao seu filho do mundo, dos perigos, de deuses e demônios.

Sempre acreditou em Atena, em seu posto como Cavaleiro de ouro, em seu cosmo, na força que ambos representavam. Sempre achou que nada e ninguém o atingiriam, que se morresse, seria lembrando como um grande cavaleiro e nada mais. Atena, sua armadura e seu cosmo, os três definiam o que e quem era. Era tudo simples.

Agora, agora sabia que era vazio. Não tinha alma. Não tinha vida.

Atena estava certa quando dizia que sem amor este mundo não era nada. Milena, a bela mulher com a alma do cavaleiro de Escorpião, lhe mostrou a vida com seu sorriso, sua risada, seu amor e a doce paixão. Com o filho que os uniria.

Lhe deu alma.

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

- Ka-Kamus…-ela gemeu.

- Algo errado?

- A bolsa...estourou.

Continua...

Notas:

Música; Iris de Goo Goo Dolls. Acabei adotando esta música para este casal. Sempre que escrevo um capítulo, o faço ouvindo esta canção.

Chegando ao final...finalmente.

Obrigada a todos que leram e acompanharam o fic! Bjs


	12. Chapter 12

**SWITCH –TROCARAM MEU SEXO!**

**Esclarecendo...a Sukhi é uma personagem criada pela Dark Faye, sua alter ego que me foi gentilmente cedida para este fic.**

**Betado por Lulu-lilits**

**Capítulo 12 – final...**

Kamus invadiu a entrada de emergência do hospital mantido pelo Santuário e pela Fundação. Ele carregava Milena em seus braços, o rosto dela estava lívido pelas dores que antecediam as contrações, e cada gemido de dor da mulher era como uma facada no coração do cavaleiro.

- Quero o Dr. Dannaskis aqui! Minha mulher está tendo um bebê!

Ele virou-se para uma enfermeira, que olhava para ambos sem manifestar nenhuma reação.

–Agora! –quase berrou com ela, tirando-a de seu torpor e fazendo-a correr a procura do médico.

- Ela não é um dos... seus discípulos...aaaaaahhh...-Milena ainda tentou sorrir.- Ei, calma.

- Eu me preocupo por nós dois.-beijou a testa dela.- CADÊ ESTE MEDICO?! NÃO VÃO NOS ATENDER AQUI?

Imediatamente apareceram enfermeiros com uma cadeira de rodas, Kamus a colocou sentada nela e uma das enfermeiras a encaminhou para um quarto.

- Descobri algo que dói mais... que minhas agulhas escarlates...aaaiiiiii...

- Respire fundo... lembra da aulas de Lamaze que me obrigou a fazer?-Kamus ficou ao lado dela, imitando uma respiração acelerada, no momento que Milena sofria com mais uma contração. -Respire assim e...

Milena o agarra pelo colarinho e o olha de maneira assassina.

- Não... me ...mande...respirar...-dentes cerrados.

- Senhor, precisa que assine alguns papéis. Sua esposa ficará bem.

- O bebê está adiantado. –parecia incerto sobre deixá-la.

- O bebê nascerá na hora certa. Sua esposa ficará em um quarto esperando o doutor chegar. -a enfermeira o tranqüilizou.

- Kamus... Estou bem... -Milena sorriu e depois olhou para a enfermeira. -Nada de drogas para dor.

- Tem certeza, senhora?

- Claro. Eu já enfrentei dores maiores.

Meia hora depois...

-CADÊ ESTE MÉDICO FILHO DA PUTA??? CADÊ A ANESTESIA?????? –gritava Milena em desespero com mais uma contração.

- Calma Milena, o médico ta chegando e... - Kamus tentava apazigua-la, mas Milena o puxa pela gola da camisa, calando-o.

- VOCÊ O COLOCOU AQUI DENTRO! –apontando pra barriga. -AGORA TIRA!!!

Num breve momento de alívio, Milena respira.

- Que divindade criou o parto? Ela é sádica! Como as mulheres suportam isso? VOCÊ! –aponta para Kamus que recua. - Vocês homens usam e abusam das mulheres e as deixam sofrendo assim nove meses depois? Que tipo de canalhas são os homens? E o que eu to falando que eu não me entendo mais! Eu fui horrível como homem... -começa a chorar. -Estou com medo... Malditos hormônios!

- Pare de falar e tente relaxar. –ele beija a testa dela. - Estou ao seu lado. Você estar com medo nesta hora é natural.

-Como sabe? Já teve um bebê? –ela o fuzila com o olhar. -Tente passar uma melancia por um buraco onde só passa um limão e depois venha me falar sobre partos!

- Milena, acalme-se...

- Eu to calma, Kamus... -responde entre os dentes. - Eu sempre fui a calma em pessoa. Você ainda não viu perder a calma!

Neste momento, o médico entrou no quarto, com aparência calma e descontraída.

- Senhor e Senhora DuPont! Que surpresa! A esperava ainda daqui a três semanas. O garotão não quer esperar mais para conhecer o mundo?-sorrindo.

- TIRA... ESTE... BEBÊ.

O médico olha para ver o tamanho da dilatação.

- Para um parto normal, teremos que esperar um pouco. A senhora ainda quer o parto normal? Perguntou o médico calmo.

- Que? Quanto tempo ainda tem que esperar?-aflita.

- Talvez umas quatro horas...

- QUE?!?!?!-ela gritou. -QUATRO HORAS?!?!

- Talvez mais. Talvez menos.

- Doutor, ela está sofrendo. -Kamus resolve intervir, preocupado.

- Acalme-se, senhor. É perfeitamente normal o que ela está vivenciando. Sua esposa fez todos os exames pré-natais, a saúde dela está perfeita! Mas se desejarem, poderemos fazer um parto cesariano.

- Não. -Milena respirava melhor, mais descansada. - Quero o que combinamos. Parto normal.

- Apenas temos que esperar um pouco mais. -concordou o médico. - Vou prepara a sala para receber a futura mamãe. Com licença.

Assim que o médico saiu, Kamus não pode deixar de ficar preocupado. Nunca havia vivenciado o milagre de ver um bebê nascer, e muito menos que fosse seu filho. Sabia que uma mulher sofria para dar a luz, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto assim.

- Ei... Vou ficar bem. -Milena o tirou de seus devaneios e preocupações e ele lhe sorriu.- Fica aqui do meu lado.

- Sempre.

Kamus pegou em sua mão estendida, tão pequena perto da dele e a apertou. Tentando lhe passar confiança, embora ele mesmo estivesse aterrorizado. Pela primeira vez na vida...com medo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santuário...

Na casa de Capricórnio.

Jantar feito com esmero esfriando na mesa da cozinha. Roupas jogadas pelo chão, uma máscara de amazona jazia aos pés da cama, onde um casal permanecia abraçado, refeitos do ato de se amarem há pouco mais de meia hora.

- Hum...e nem quis experimentar minha Paella. – Shura comentou, beijando o ombro da sua companheira.

- Você quem começou me provocando, espanhol. - Sukhi respondeu, rindo em seguida do beijo que ele lhe depositava no pescoço e que lhe fez cócegas. - Pare.

- Não consigo... Você é deliciosa!

- Estou faminta!

- Podemos ir direto para a sobremesa... -ele a olhou sedutoramente. - Deuses... Você é linda! Seu rosto é perfeito, sabia?

- Está me deixando convencida.

- Você é convencida!-voltou a beijá-la. - Tenho que continuar os treinos dos garotos amanhã.

- Esqueça os garotos. -ela ordenou, voltando a beijá-lo.

Shura para o beijo e encara Sukhi sério.

- Sentiu isso?

- O que? –ela o fitou, preocupada.

- Eu não sei explicar...já volto.-ele diz, se levantando da cama e se vestindo.

- Algo errado?

- Tem alguém na minha casa. –falou abrindo a porta e dando de cara com Afrodite, levando um susto.- Madre de Dios! O que faz aqui?

- Avisando todo mundo que Kamus levou a Mi para o hospital!-respondeu eufórico.

- Mi? –indagou o espanhol.

- Milena seu bobo e...olá!-acena para Sukhi que cobre a nudez com o lençol. Afrodite encara Shura com um sorriso.- Ocupado?

- O que acha? –pergunta com sarcasmo.

- Que sua Paella tá ficando famosa, guapo!-dando um tapinha no braço de Shura que suspirou.

- Sai da minha casa ou conhecerá a minha Excalibur!-furioso, o empurrando para fora do quarto.

- Mas eu conheço sua Excalibur! –olha para Sukhi que abriu a boca.- Não desta maneira, querida. Nos treinos! Mentes maliciosas.

- Afrodite!

- Vim para saber se vai comigo e os outros para o hospital!-reclamando e se segurando na porta do quarto.

- E deixar Atena sozinha?

- Shaka está com ela. –pisca um olho.- Eles acham que estão enganando quem com aquele namoro escondido?

- Ta, ta...eu vou. Vou me trocar.-respondeu parando de empurrar Afrodite.

- Espero lá fora.-fecha a porta e grita.- OLÉ!

- Eu mato aquela...bicha!-resmungou.

Sukhi começou a gargalhar.

- Não mata. Você o adora.

- Não adoro!

- Percebi que sim. Como se fosse seu irmão.-ela sorri.

- Irmã, né? –ela volta a rir.- Quer ir comigo? Ver o bebê de meus amigos?

- Quero sim.

Templo de Atena...

- Sinto cosmos em euforia. –Saori comenta, olhando na direção das Doze Casas.

- Todos ansiosos para conhecerem o futuro sobrinho que irão paparicar!-Shaka responde, aparecendo e abraçando-a por trás.

- E eles já sabem sobre nós. –ela diz com um sorriso.

- Como?-Shaka fica espantado.

- Desconfiaram quando você começou a subir ao meu templo assobiando e cantarolando.-ela riu ao vê-lo corar.

- Prefiro que saibam. Assim todos podem presenciar nossa felicidade!-respondeu o cavaleiro beijando-lhe o rosto, mas ele a nota tensa. -Algo errado?

- Eu sinto...Shaka, vamos ao hospital!

- Quer ir ver o bebê de Milena?

- Eu sinto que sou necessária lá.-respondeu nervosa.

- Claro. Agora mesmo!-o cavaleiro concordou, sentindo que algo muito sério estava acontecendo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No hospital... Na sala de parto.

- Alguém faz esta dor parar!!!! -berrava Milena, segurando-se aos lençóis diante de uma nova contração.

- Doutor! –Kamus o olha.

O médico estava ao lado da pediatra e assistentes, se preparando para realizar o parto.

- Este bebê quer mesmo nascer hoje!-comentou bom humorado. - Parece que vai se agora, minha cara.

- Graças a Atena... -ela suspira.

- Quero que faça o que e mandar, sim? Na próxima contração, faça força para ajudar seu bebê a nascer.

- Sim... -ela pega firme na mão de Kamus e sorri para ele. –Logo vamos conhecer o Louis.

- Ou Nike. –ele a beija.

- Pronta? –perguntou o médico.

- Sim... Acho que sim. Ta vindo outra!-ela fecha os olhos prevendo a dor.

- Empurre!-ordena o médico.

Milena obedece, e aperta a mão de Kamus que sente a força da amazona, assim como seus ossos sendo esmagados pela mão dela.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! –grita Milena.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! –Kamus faz coro.

- Isso! Força!-pedia o médico.

Por um momento, Milena para respirando ofegante. Kamus também, pela dor em sua mão.

- Vamos lá. Mais uma vez senhora. Estou vendo a cabecinha! Só mais uma vez!- dizia o médico entusiasmado.

E novamente ela faz força, apertando a mão de Kamus. O grito de dor dela somado ao gemido de Kamus, que segurava a dor. Então, o choro de um recém nascido preenche todo o local.

- Nasceu... -ela disse ofegante e suada.

- Sim... - Kamus contendo as lágrimas.

- Olha, que linda!-o médico dizia, arrumando o bebê para mostrar aos pais orgulhosos. - Uma menina linda!

O doutor envolve a pequena criança, que chorava muito, em um pano limpo. Mostrando-a em seguida a Milena, que estende a mão, pegando-a em seus braços. Neste instante, ela para de chorar, exausta, abrindo os olhos e fitando Milena, que pegava entre os dedos a mãozinha pequenina da recém nascida.

- Oi, Nike. -o bebê parece sorri. - Kamus... Acho que... Ela gosta de mim...

Então, a alegria que envolvia o cavaleiro de Aquário é substituída pelo temor e pela surpresa. Milena fechava os olhos, a mão que segurava a da filha perdeu as forças e tombava.

- Milena!

- Doutor, queda da pressão! –alertava uma enfermeira.

- Parada respiratória. Tirem o bebê daqui!-ordenou o médico.

- MILENA!

- Por favor, o senhor tem que sair daqui!-pedia a enfermeira, tentando tirar Kamus do lado da amada.

De repente, o cavaleiro se sentia atirado a um filme de terror, cujas cenas corriam em câmera lenta diante de seus olhos. Enquanto a pediatra levava Nike da sala, o doutor Dannaskis e seus auxiliares cercavam Milena, aplicando medicamentos, massageando seu coração, ele gritou chamando por ajuda. O rosto da mulher cada vez mais pálido.

Entorpecido, Kamus foi empurrado para fora da sala por enfermeiros, no momento em que seus amigos ali chegavam. Percebendo algo errado, os sorrisos em seus rostos foram substituídos por expressões de incredulidade e preocupação. Kamus só conseguiu estender a mão até ela e implorar:

- Por favor... NÃO A DEIXEM MORRER!

Leia a seguir: Epílogo...


	13. Epilogue

**SWITCH –TROCARAM MEU SEXO!**

**Epílogo...**

O local era considerado sagrado pelos moradores das vilas próximas. Um cemitério onde em túmulos milenares, descansavam lendários guerreiros.

A criança, cujas madeixas em um tom azulado estavam presas em duas maria chiquinhas, tinha um pouco mais que três anos de idade. Ela andava entre as lápides, recolhendo flores silvestres entre elas e segurando em suas pequeninas mãos um ramalhete improvisadamente amarrado por um dos laços cor de rosa que deveria enfeitar seus cabelos.

Os olhos azuis e vivazes olham ao redor, como se procurassem alguém. Então segue caminho até uma lápide branca, com escritos que a mente infantil ainda não havia conseguido decifrar o significado. Depositado no túmulo, várias rosas brancas e perfumadas.

A menina deposita as flores que colheu no túmulo e fica agachada olhando para a lápide.

- Achei você.- a voz do pai faz a menina se levantar e correr sorrindo até seus braços. –Por que não me esperou, Nike?

- Fui pegá flores. –respondeu a criança no colo do pai.

Kamus se abaixa e coloca a menina sentada em seu joelho, olhando a lápide.

- Colheu flores para ela? São lindas, filha. Pelo visto, tio Afrodite esteve aqui mais cedo.-sorriu e viu as diversas flores. – Pelo menos a maioria dos seus tios estiveram aqui.

- É aniversário dela. –respondeu Nike.

- Eu sei.-Kamus olhava a lápide com seriedade e depois coloca a menina no chão. – Pegue mais flores para colocar aqui, mon ange?

- Tá! –a criança sai correndo, obedecendo alegremente ao pai.

Kamus fica um tempo em silêncio, os olhos azuis fixados no túmulo ornado pelas rosas e flores e suspira, olhando os céus em seguida. Há algum tempo havia jurado que não choraria mais, mas era difícil manter esta promessa. Ainda mais ao ver na filha, os mesmos traços da mãe e sua natureza vivaz.

- Ficaria orgulhosa em saber o quanto ela é esperta e amada. Sentimos sua falta...eu sinto sua falta.

- Papai!-a menina chega com mais flores e as coloca no túmulo.

Kamus a ergue no colo e beija sua face:

- Vamos para casa, filhinha. Diz tchau para mamãe.

Inocentemente, ela acena e diz:

- Tchau. Eu te amo, mamãe.

Neste momento, Kamus se permitiu que uma lágrima lhe escapasse, e para disfarçar olhou na direção das Doze Casas e para a Casa de Escorpião, vazia. Sentiu a brisa em seu rosto, e um súbito arrepio em seu corpo, podia jurar que havia sentido o perfume dela. Mas balançou a cabeça tirando estas idéias.

- Vamos...-ele a colocou no chão e de mãos dadas saíram dali.

De um ponto além do tempo e das leis que regem este mundo, eles eram observados.

_- Oh,...ela não é a coisa mais linda deste mundo!_

**_- Admito que seja uma das Minhas criações mais belas._**

_- Ei, eu tive participação!_

A voz que reverberava como trovão riu.

_**- Sim, você teve, mas ainda sim...os maiores créditos são meus.**_

_- Você planejou isso desde o inicio não é?_

_**- Talvez sim...talvez não. Vocês não costumam dizer que Eu escrevo certo por linhas tortas? **_

_- Disse que uma mulher precisava me amar, mas não disse que poderia ser minha filha! Por que não me disse isso antes?_

**_- O amor entre mãe e filho foi uma das Minhas mais sublimes bênçãos...e você não me perguntou nada._**

_- Ah, tudo bem. Obrigado por me deixar vê-la crescer. E por olhar por Kamus também..._

_**- Mas Eu não te trouxe aqui só por causa disso.**_

_- Não?_

_**- Não.**_

_- E para que me trouxe aqui? Se me permite perguntar?_

**_- Milo...Milena...- Ele ri.- O que me fala sobre...reencarnação?_**

Fim...

Será?

Notas: correndo as pedras

Bem, agradeço a todos que acompanharam este fic do inicio ao fim. Confesso que quando comecei a escrever, não imaginava este sucesso todo. O que me deixou até com receio sobre como escrever o final e agradar a todos. Optei pelo final parecido com o do filme homônimo ao do meu fic, apesar de muitas pessoas preferirem o final feliz, optei pelo mais coerente.

Agradeço a todos que me ajudaram com este fic, com opiniões, criticas e observações.

E sim...quem sabe uma continuação para em breve.

Afinal, como dizem...o amor supera a tudo.


End file.
